ReBirth: Chronicles
by 0n3dgeGaming
Summary: Author Bryce is on a mission. To collect 7 crystals that when together will give someone a lot of power. However to collect these shards... he's going to need to go through a multitude of dimensions and multiverses. Ladies and Gentleman, I give you... his chronicles. (Takes place after Finale of Re;Birth 1 arc of Guardians, no spoilers though so it's clean) M for subject matter.
1. Arc 1 part 1: So, welcome to bar

**(Author's Note)**

 **In hindsight… making this story was probably a bad idea.**

 **However, in my defense, it's just here to get ideas out of my head so I don't have to worry about them getting in the way with my actual stories.**

 **Also, this is ...sorta canon? But it doesn't interfere with the main arc.**

 **Also, if you're reading this and wondering where the Xenoblade arc went…**

 **It was sh*t and I'm leaving it at that.**

 **Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

"Some men just want to watch the world burn. I'm the kind of guy who will roast marshmallows over the fire. But… There was never a moment I thought I'd ever say something like this."

"And this has what to do with your story?" Asked G1, holding a glass of Spirytus Polish Vodka 192 Proof, from what I just google searched, the most alcoholic drink currently out there without mixing it.

"Let's just say I'm currently stuck in a place where I have a prime condition where it's in my best interest to buy marshmallows." I said.

"That still doesn't explain your problem though…" He said, taking a drink. "This sh*t is strong as f*ck…"

I sighed before looking out of the window.

"I guess I need to start from the beginning." I said.

* * *

I was on my way to school one day when the nearby power transformer exploded next to me, sending me into the oncoming traffic.

And then-

* * *

"I mean the start of how this problem started." Said G1, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh..." I said, looking at my watch, the time wasn't moving. I looked around to see everyone in the bar we were occupying was currently stuck in suspended animation.

I took a quick intake of air before tapping my temple.

"Well… I guess we have time for a long story." I said.

"And the story you were about to tell me wasn't?" Asked G1.

"F*ck of. Anyways, It went something like this…"

* * *

 ***BOOM!***

* * *

"Wait, why was there an explosion?" Asked G1.

"Oh right, Finale of Guardians isn't up yet as of this chapter's writing…" I said to myself. "Things happened, anyways…"

* * *

I awoke to find myself sleeping on a park bench. I got up and looked around. The first thing That came to mind was that 'Holy sh*t, everything is in Japanese' and the second thing was 'Oh god, I know moonspeak!'.

So after walking around for a bit, someone handed me something and just kinda… disappeared after that.

If you're wondering what I was given, it was a note to go to this bank place or something.

Apparently, I had property in my name and was given the keys to the house there.

Apart from the fact that I now had housing in Japan, I was very… Tense. It felt like someone was watching my every move. And not in the like… security camera kind of way. I mean like Iris Heart playing Hide and Seek kind of way, and she has a VERY interesting way of playing that game.

* * *

"Do tell." Said G1.

"Let's just say Neptune was out of commision for a while…"

* * *

So since I was nowhere near my objective, I've been currently living the average life. You know, the one that I lived before having an adventure filled adventure.

Anyways, I had been apparently signed up for a nearby middle school. Because, you know, a 15 year old goes to grade goddamn 8/9… Because that's apparently how the world works!

So as I've said, it's been 3 months now. It wasn't until I met… _him_ did everything go downhill.

* * *

I had just finished classes for the day, and I couldn't give any more of a sh*t.

So after getting to my room, I grabbed my nearby controller I had tossed onto the bed and loaded up Watch Dogs **(WATCH DOGS 2 HYPE!)**.

As the game loaded, my thoughts started to wander. Why am I here? Why haven't I found what I'm looking for yet? And WHY do I hear the sound of someone eating corn!?

" _I see our guest has finally noticed us._ " Said a voice.

"Took him long enough." Said another, I assume this was the one eating the corn.

"So… who the hell are you guys?" I asked, my vision changing to show a different location.

I looked up, what met my gaze though…

"Literally Deus ex Machina… because reasons." I said.

" _You seem to know who I am…_ " Said Deus.

"It's a phrase I know, you just made me think of it so… wild guess?" I said, shrugging.

"So… this is who you're thinking? He seems… Uneasy." Said the other person occupying the room.

I looked at her.

"...Are you standing on an oil drum?"

"Yep."

…

"...Why?" I asked.

"It's wear I keep my corn cobs." She said.

"..."

"..."

"...I like corn."

"Fantastic." I sarcastically said. "So, what do you want?"

" _We would like to ask if you'd like to play a game?_ " Asked Deus. " _And Murmur, he's fine._ "

"...I getting all kinds of SAW feelings from this." I said.

" _It's a simple question._ " He said.

"...Sure… But I don't like where this is going." I said.

" _Now then, I am aware that you write stories on the cloud. Your phone will get a message when it updates, good luck First._ " Said Deus.

"Wait First… Oh you son of a-!"

* * *

"I woke up the next morning, my phone showing a notification that my story had updated.

"I see…" Said G1. "So… explain why you called me?"

"I needed to vent and I don't get ANY time to do that." I said. "I'll take whatever opportunity I can get."

"Okay but why did you ask me? I have a lot on my plate right now." Said G1.

"Look, you are the only one I feel comfortable with asking to meet me at a bar alright." I said. "That and I know you'll do almost anything for alcohol."

"That's not true." He said.

"Last year's christmas party begs to differ." I said.

"This is why next time we get together for that, we aren't doing Straight No Chaser!" Said G1.

"I mean… you did confess." I said.

"Lyrics don't count. Look, just… continue the story." He said, taking another sid. "Yeah, Imma just take the bottle."

"So… as I was saying…"

* * *

 **(Author's Note: I am not writing entire stories, so I'm just grabbing snippets of certain parts of what Bryce could get via the messages)**

 _ **I looked at the time: 7:45 AM. I quickly got my stuff together and ran out the door. It seems a lot of other people are late.**_

My eyes flashed to my watch, 7:45. I rushed to grab my stuff and ran out the door. While I did see a lot of kids… that wasn't what I cared for right now.

After getting to my class and turning my phone on, I scrolled down the chapter.

 _ **It seems our teacher wants to be an asshole, he gives us a pop quiz during Math. I'm luckily able to get everything right, the answers were as follows: …**_

What?

I was then handed a sheet by my teacher and looked at it.

...I can't tell if things are going to get worse or better…

After the pop quiz, I found myself being pestered by Ouji Kousaka.

The conversation wasn't much to go off of. It helped sate my boredom at least.

I had an interesting conversation with Deus after school. It mainly consisting of me yelling profanities.

"F*CK! F*CK! SON OF A B*TCH! BLOOD F*CKER!"

" _I wasn't expecting this much profanity…_ " Said Deus.

"So… care to explain why my phone is telling me the future? It would fit your Ex Machina name wouldn't it?" I asked.

" _All I can tell you is that your phone is a special case. Because your diary is on the cloud, if your phone is destroyed or breaks your diary can still be accessed._ "

"...But… why me?" I asked again.

" _That is for me to know, and you to find out._ " Said Deus.

"...Well today is such a win then isn't it?" I sarcastically asked myself.

"I don't see why you're mad. You have a phone that can predict the future." Said Murmur.

"There's always a price for power. Be it insanity, or having to go through countless spin offs before you and your girlfriend can settle down." I said.

I decided it was best to just pass out and wait for tomorrow.

* * *

So… tomorrow just decided to take a shit in my hand as I was literally handed a quiz on… something, The fine details aren't all there right now.

During the quiz I heard Kousaka bitch about not learning this in class, when in retrospective, we probably did. I at least have a reason why I don't need to pay attention.

So as I'm working away on my quiz, I heard what sounded like our teacher speaking.

I pull off one headphone to get a good listen.

"...we're in the middle of a test right now." Said the teacher.

"It's a mental exercise. There's nothing to worry about." I heard a female voice answer.

Our teacher sighed. "Don't get too distracted." He said.

Yuno Gasai… The Yandere queen and the one I hope isn't going after me.

She turned to look at me before returning to her work.

This… isn't looking good for me.

I readjusted my headphones and went back to the test.

* * *

Saying this right now… F*CK TODAY!

"Why me…?" I asked myself as I found myself the only one left in the classroom, I started walking out only to see the sculpture Yuno was making during the test.

And the only question on my mind at the time was, did she sculpt it out of dried bird crap?

 ***DO IT! JUST DO IT! MAKE YOU-***

I quickly grabbed my phone and looked at the changes to the story.

 _ **The only thoughts running through my mind right now are the ones telling me to run away. This place seems like a good idea.**_

 _ **Or so I thought…**_

 _ **The last thing I saw was red as I felt myself die by the hands of a sharp weapon. I could've gone up… but hindsight is 20/20**_

 _ **BAD END**_

 _ **-DEAD END-**_

"What the f*ck is this sh*t?" I asked myself.

"It's your future, of course." I heard a voice say.

Oh no…

I turned around to see Yuno Gasai looking at me. Oh god please no!

"Bridged-kun." She said, looking at me.

…..FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-

"That is your future." She said.

"Wait what?" I asked.

She started walking towards me, I hesitantly took a step back.

"I knew you were one." She said, closing in.

And my thoughts to this situation?

'F*CK THIS SH*T I'M OUT!'

I quickly turned around and booked it. I quickly checked the time to see it was… late. Like very late.

I ended up in the city when I checked my phone.

 _ **Yuno keeps cutting me off no matter where I go, I think the abandoned building is a good place to go.**_

"Then go I shall." I said, running.

"Don't run!" Yuno said, appearing a few feet in front of me.

"How the hell did she do that!?" I asked myself, running in the opposite direction.

I eventually found the abandoned building I was thinking of and walked to the elevator.

I pressed the 14 floor button and looked out and saw Gasai walking towards the elevator.

I pressed down on the close doors button. However she was to quick and was able to grab the doors and open them.

I started backing into the wall of the elevator, fear present on my face.

"Did you notice, Brycie?" Asked Yuno.

The elevator doors close behind me, I remember I had M6 in my bag, so I go try to reach for it.

"You won't." She said.

Time seemed to slow to a halt as Yuno up and kissed me.

And one thought went through my head.

Plutia's going to be pissed.

* * *

"Brycie? *Snickers* Ha ha ha… *Laughter ensues*"

"Ha ha, laugh it up G1." I said, taking a sip of my drink.

* * *

Yuno pulls away before saying "You won't shoot me."

I just let out a noise that I don't even know how I made.

"You're not going to shoot me. That's what the future says." Yuno stated.

"Future?" I asked.

"And you have things mixed up, Brycie." Said Yuno.

I gave a puzzled look at that.

Yuno turned to her right and squinted her eyes at a man on the ground.

"There he is."

I turned to the left to see a man in a black trenchcoat, however that was all I could see from my angle.

"That is…?" I asked, calming down slightly.

"The serial killer from the news." Said Yuno. "He's the Third diary owner."

"'Cause you know, we needed more than 1." I said to myself in english.

"He's the Third."

"Third?" I asked.

"I knew he was going to kill you…" Said Yuno. "...by seeing your future."

"Wait wat?"

Yuno flipped open her phone, showing me a bunch of entries… all about me.

"This is my future diary." Said Yuno. "It says you'll die on the 14 floor of a building."

"That… is… I have no words." I said.

"My diary is a Bryce Diary." Said Yuno, closing her phone. "I can read your future every ten minutes."

"A future diary of love." Said Yuno.

"Every ten minutes?" I asked quietly. Talk about an invasion of privacy...

"So your future belongs to me." Said Yuno, the elevator doors opening.

She pressed the 17 floor button and resumed her spiel.

"Hey wait-"

"Don't you see? You'll die if you get off on the fourteenth flour." Said Yuno. "At this rate, you'll be the first one out of this survival game."

"...That is…?"

"Every Future Diary owner is after each others' lives." Said Yuno. "Like that guy."

"Bryce, you used your diary too carelessly." Said Yuno. "You must've left a trail."

"How do I leave a trail when it's an app on my phone?" I asked.

The elevator door opened up and Yuno moved out of the way to let me pass.

I turned and watched her as I walked back. I stopped and looked around.

"So… please explain why we're on the F*cking roof!?" I asked. "We have even LESS space to escape!"

"It doesn't matter where we go. He has a future diary too." Said Yuno. "See, isn't it nice in the open?" Asked Yuno.

"So… let me guess, we're taking him on?" I asked.

"You catch on!" She said.

"This is going to suck…" I said.

"That throwing knife you have." Said Yuno.

I reached into my back and pulled out a throwing knife, it bore the Planeptune symbol on it.

"What about it?" I asked.

"That knife will decide your future." Said Yuno. "Are you feeling lucky?"

I just smirked.

"I made luck my b*tch a long time ago…" I said, spinning the knife in my hand.

"Do you know what we need to do?" Asked Yuno.

"Wait for him to go for his diary then take his diary out." I said. "...Can we get in a video call?"

* * *

"Why Bryce how bold of you." Said G1 smirking.

"Laugh it up pal. Anyways, what happened next was…"

* * *

I heard the elevator door open, I looked down at my phone to see Third walk in frame.

We had positioned Yuno's phone underneath some wood that looked like it was placed there for construction.

"Sh*t. Where'd they go?" Asked Third.

Third pulled out his phone, and I waited for Yuno to distract him.

Yuno rushed out of her hiding place, startling Third and making him turn in my direction.

I stood up, getting out of hiding and threw the knife at him, the knife piercing his phone.

"And… Jackpot." I said, smirking.

Third stumbled back, dropping his knife as he looked at us before his body started contorting as the space around him erased him from existence.

"...At this point, this doesn't surprise me." I said, remembering the many times my OC exploded many enemies into pixels thanks to his weapon.

"That's it?" Asked Yuno with no emotion in her voice. "Oh, how boring."

Yuno started stretching her arms as I looked at her in disbelief.

"We did just kill a man!" I said.

"Brycie, wanna go out for a bit?" Asked Yuno, finishing her stretches. "You don't really have anything else to do…"

I just sighed.

"Sure, why not? It'll probably the most normal thing about today…" I said.

* * *

Where the hell am I know?

I looked around, it seemed like the causality chamber with a clear sky.

I looked down, I was in the outfit Raider was known for wearing.

"So, you're the first he told me about, huh?" Asked one of the many people with me.

"We already know." Said someone who I assume was Seventh. "They say that you did away with that serial killer."

I looked to my left to see who I believe to be Yuno.

She looks at me before turning to look at the centre.

" _Well then, now that everyone's here, allow me explain about the survival game once more._ " Said Deus. " _First, the diaries you possess… Those are called Future Diaries._ "

"No… you don't say…" I said, sarcastically.

" _They were ordinary Diaries you were using, but now they distort time, and entries can appear from up to 90 days in the future._ " Said Deus.

"May I ask a question?" Asked Tenth.

" _What is it, Tenth?_ "

"I have witnessed this diary's entries change on their own several times." Said Tenth. "How did this happen."

" _The future changes, depending on the actions of the owner._ " Said Deus.

" _Suppose your future diary prophesies your injury from an accident._ " Said Deus. " _When the owner reaches the prophesied point in time, and takes actions contradicting the prophecy, reality will be altered, and the future will change._ "

" _If you avoid the prophesied entry, the future where you get injured will also change, and your future entries will be overwritten._ " Said Deus.

"Okay then…" I said, getting it.

" _When it is confirmed that another owner is going to kill you, you will receive a death sentence._ " Said Deus. " _That is the Dead End notice._ "

"You're telling us to kill each other, but we don't know what the others look like." Someone said.

" _You will have to find each other using your own diaries and methods._ " Said Deus.

"The game begins with identifying other players, huh?" Asked someone else in the group.

"If your identity gets discovered, you'll be killed." Said another.

" _Find their identities and set Dead End flags. If someone else sets a flag on you, avoid it by any means necessary._ " Said Deus. "That's the essence of this survival game."

Deus' head moves in front of me, I raise an eyebrow.

" _First, you were supposed to die back there_ " Said Deus, returning to his normal position. " _Yet you turned the tables and killed him instead. That is a miracle among miracles. First might just be the winner who kills everyone else. I think you are the favourite to win right now._ "

Everyone else in the room gives off a 'Ooh' or something like that. I just looked at my watch for the time.

" _As for the last man standing in this survival game, he or she will become the successor to my throne as the god of Spacetime._ " Said Deus. " _Live or Die. There are eleven of you left. Kill befor you are killed, and claim the throne of god._ "

"It seems the greatest obstacle is…" Began twelfth.

"First, huh?" Finished Eleventh as they disappeared.

"Farewell then, First." Said Tenth, bowing as he disappeared.

"I hope you're not dead by the time I get to you." Said Ninth as she too disappeared.

"Goodbye. Good luck, First-san." Said Eighth as she vanished.

"Well then…" I began.

"I can see the fear in your eyes." Said Sixth, disappearing,

"A miracle maker like you is awfully troublesome." Said Seventh, as he vanished.

"This is just going swimmingly for me isn't it?" I asked myself.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." Said Fourth disappearing.

"Aw, poor thing." Said Fifth, leaving the area.

" _This meeting is adjourned._ " Said Deus, also leaving the area.

I then found myself back in my normal clothes in the causality chamber.

"This day… the f*ck is today…" I said.

"It's okay." I heard Yuno say. I instantaneously froze up and turned my head.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you, Bryce…" Said Yuno, showing us the REAL reason she's the yandere queen. The yandere face.

"Okay, Bryce?"

* * *

"I still don't understand your problem." Said G1.

"2 things, one I'm stuck in a survival game to the death!" I said.

"Yeah but… If you win you become god of space time." Argued G1.

"My abilities already made me that." I said. "As for the second. I have a bad case of Yandere on my back!"

"Look she can't be that bad…" Said G1.

"G1… I want you to look at me closely when I tell you this..."

"3 words. Yuno! F*cking! Gasai!" I shouted in his face.

"...I feel you have more to vent about." Said G1.

"...You have no idea…"

* * *

 **Here it is, the idea popped into my head and I had to do it.**

 **And you will not believe how long it took to get you guys this chapter.**

 **The upload thingy wasn't working, so I had to copy paste...**

 **All in all, I'm tired and there you go.**

 **So until next time…**

 **DFTBA**


	2. Arc 1 Part 2: G1, No! Bad thoughts!

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys! Bet you didn't expect to see a chapter of this… well, this soon.**

 **Anyways, I just got too many ideas for this thing and I need to write it out.**

 **Side note, What If…? Is the next upload.**

 **Also, Exams are in like… a week and I have a lot to do, so I may not be around for a bit.**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

"Are you upset?" Asked G1.

I just looked at him, my eyes squinted.

"I think you're upset." Said G1.

"NO! NO! I'M NOT UPSET! I'M NOT! THIS COUNTRY IS UPSET, WITH ABSURD PRICES! FIVE DOLLARS FOR A MEAL AT MCDONALDS!? I NEED MORE MEAT IN MY DIET! I LOOK AROUND AND I SEE JUST STUPID! QUIT COMPLAINING ABOUT RELIGION! NO ONE CARES! OOMPA LOOMPAS ARE MURDERING THEMSELVES! OH BOO HOO YOU'RE GAY, YOU'RE LESBIAN, YOU'RE STRAIGHT! MY PENIS DOESN'T WORK!" I exclaimed, knocking a glass off the table.

"...Seems like you needed that." Said G1 sweat dropping.

"Yeah… I just… don't really let loose around Yuno… or anyone else for that matter thanks to her diary." I said.

"..."

"..."

"So… what was that last part?"

"And we are moving on!" I said, downing a bottle of ice tea.

"So you left off after the whole… Meeting the other diary owners, what happened next?" Asked G1.

"My attempts at sleep…" I said, my eyelids closing a bit. "Yuno texts me like… every 9 minutes at night and gives me a break for one minute before resuming."

"She gives you a break?"

"More like her diary does it's thing." I said.

"I see…" Said G1.

"The messages ranged from things like 'Are you asleep?' to things like 'You're awake right?' as well as the 'Brycie❤' It's really… annoying. Luckily I can put my phone on 'Do not disturb' but it still is annoying." I said, shaking my head.

"I still find it funny she calls you Brycie. Seriously, it's like the author thought it sounded close enough to You know who and went with it." Said G1.

"Let me remind you that, I'm the author you're talking about." I said.

"Oh yeah…" Said G1, scratching his bearded chin, he had shaven recently so it was currently in the style of a fuller goatee.

"So anyways, let's resume where we left off." I said, opening my phone.

* * *

So after the quote unquote 'Absence' of our teacher, otherwise known as third, a substitute was called in to teach us while they get the problem sorted out.

I turned on my phone and looked ahead. Nothing new or interesting, so I put my headphones on and put my head in my arms, sleeping at my desk.

After hearing the class bell, I got up and walked towards Yuno.

"Uh… Yuno?" I asked. "Can we talk for a sec?"

"Right now really isn't the best time. I'm going to be late for PE." Said Yuno. "I'll make time for you later. We'll talk then."

Yuno walked out of the classroom, I stood there before looking at my phone.

"Excuse me." Knocking brought me out of my trance as I turned off my phone. "Can you help me?"

"How do I get to the teacher's room?" Asked a girl in a white and purple dress, in retrospect, she kinda looked like a reject vocaloid character.

* * *

"That was the best example you could give?" asked G1.

"Shutty…." I said, resuming my story.

* * *

"Which way is the faculty office?" Asked the girl. "I wanted to ask some questions about Hiyama-sensei."

"I see…" I said.

"He's your homeroom teacher, right?" Asked the girl. "I've been told that he's the serial killer."

I squinted my eyes at this girl, getting weary about her.

"Hiyama-sensei is absent today, right?" Asked the girl. "The serial killer was killed, you know."

She starts walking closer to me. My hand reaches for my bag as I pick it up.

"His future diary was the Murder Diary." She said.

...Sh*t….

I grabbed my M6 from my bag, still keeping it hidden though.

"He cornered the First, but got killed, instead Exactly." She said. "Hiyama Takao was the Third."

"...I'm not following any of this…" I said, trying to remain calm.

"Nice cellphone." She said, grabbing my left hand.

I rip my arm out of her grip, and step back.

"So it is you." She said. "You must be the First. Bryce Bridged!"

 ***DO IT! JUST DO IT! MAKE YOU-***

I turn on my phone to see a notification. It doesn't take a guess to know what it says.

I pull out my M6 and aim it at her, however the classroom door opens up and Yuno rushes the girl with a fire extinguisher.

"Brycie!" Yells Yuno, swinging her 'weapon' at the girl. Yuno misses and the girl lands near the window.

"The flag is now set." Said the girl. "I'm the Ninth Diary Owner, Uryuu Minene!"

"Dealing with me will be different from handling the Third." Said Minene.

Yuno runs back, I just stare dumfounded at Minene.

"Die, first." Said Minene, jumping out of the window.

I feel Yuno pull me away from the classroom and down the hall.

 ***BOOM!***

I hear explosions go off behind me, I look around after blinking to see everything around me and Yuno covered in flames. The fire alarm is ringing now.

I take this moment to check my phone.

 _ **-DEAD END-**_

Well isn't this just great!

"Well… I'm f*cked." I said, leaning my head on the wall.

"Don't worry." Said Yuno. "I'll definitely kill her."

I looked at Yuno. "Is that always your first option? Whatever, now what do we do?"

I think to myself.

"Yuno, I need you to protect me… that does not feel right saying that in this tone of voice." I said.

"I will." She said, bringing me into a kiss.

* * *

"Man I don't even think your OC and Plutia has two of those that quick into their relationship." Said G1.

"Meh, If I could care less, I sure would." I said.

"Just like Plutia…" Said G1.

* * *

"Everyone's gathered in the building across from her." Said Yuno. "Looks like they can't get out."

"That's good, they hopefully won't get crossed in the crossfire." I said.

We moved around the school stopping by routes that tell us we get a dead end. As we move along, I feel my phone vibrate and I check my diary.

"The good thing about your diary is that It writes everything you see in as much detail as it can be, it basically writes a story about our future." Said Yuno.

"Yeah… that's the idea." I said.

My phone's screen goes static as my future changes.

"Ninth is doing a thing…" I said.

 _ **Classroom 2 C explodes, the only thing I can tell about it is that it was done remotely.**_

Yuno gasps before tackling me out of the way.

"Brycie!" She shouts as the are we just were, got caught in an explosion.

* * *

"We sure the thoughts going through her mind weren't 'I can't take it anymore, I must glomp Brycie!'? It seems to fit her." Said G1 smirking.

"Can I just continue?" I asked him, deadpanning.

* * *

My eyes flash to my phone.

"Up the stairs NOW!" I exclaim, getting up.

As we run up the stairs, the hallway behind us explodes.

"This… unfortunately by this point is one of my good days…" I said, running ahead.

As we're climbing down a hole in the floor, Yuno asks me something.

"Brycie, what now?" She asked,

I turn on my phone, only to feel the force of an explosion knock me forward.

"Brycie! You okay?" Asked Yuno.

"Again… I've had worse…" I said, standing back up.

"Okay… I know your diary can tell everything about me in ten minute intervals. So if that is the case, I'm covered, and seeing as how my diary is… so are you." I said.

"Right." Said Yuno.

We walk into the hallway and see Kousaka.

I walk towards him and he turns around to see me.

Yuno eyes raise in alarm, I quickly hand her my phone.

Kousaka and a few others restrain me, while some more hold Yuno down.

I'm dragged down the hallway outside.

I'm held in place a bit in front of Ninth.

" … could've been nicer with the dragging…" I said, struggling to get up, however their hold is still the same.

I look towards Yuno, I can't see her well… but I can tell she's… slightly pissed.

"You know what… You all can die in a fire…" I yell the last part. "Oh and Ninth? Click, Click…"

 ***BOOM***

 ***BOOM***

"Wh-what's going on?" Asked Minene.

The guys holding me down make a break for it as the explosion rain across the school.

I stand up and smirk at Minene.

"That… is Yuno F*cking Gasai." I said. "And you F*cked up."

"Don't worry first. All the bombs will go off ten minutes from now." Said Minene. "You'll have others to company you to your afterlife!"

"The explosion will be the grand finale!" Shouts Minene, before a bullet goes through her hair.

"Don't get too excited." A new voice said. "Making a big mess in my territory."

I look behind me to see a man in a blue suit. He's holding a revolver in his right hand.

...I just remembered I had my M6 on my person still…

"So we finally meet, First." He said.

"You are…?" I asked.

"I told you that I'd protect you, didn't I?" Asked the man.

"Aren't you a little late to be coming into picture, Fourth?" Asked Minene.

"Tormenting a kid like this? I question your hobbies, Ninth." Said Fourth.

"Let me guess, Ninth is after you but used me as bait?" I asked.

"You're right on that. My diary is the investigation Diary." Said Fourth. "It's a Future Diary that foretells all sorts of crimes."

"I'm not interested in god's seat… But I don't intend to let crimes happen around me." Said Fourth.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, but can you listen to my demands?" Asked Minene.

"...Maybe…" I said.

"Kill the First and yourself, Fourth!" Minene exclaimed. "Minene will win the game and become God!"

"A cop that can see the future is nothing but a nuisance." Said Minene.

"You really think I'll-"

"In that case…" Began Minene. "Everyone else will die."

"Got it!" I exclaimed, grabbing my M6 and put it to my head, pulling the trigger.

 ***BANG!***

My body exploded into Pixels thanks to my hard light bullets.

And then Yuno did a thing.

She jumped out of the window and landed on Ninth, swinging at her with a fire extinguisher.

That was when I reformed.

"That… as painful." I said.

"How exactly…?" Asked Fourth.

"Hard light Bullets, they seal people, so their non lethal." I said.

"I see…" Said Fourth.

"Now then… SHOWTIME!" I exclaimed, running and grabbing my M6 on the way,

"Brycie!" Shouted Yuno, throwing me my phone.

I grabbed it and look at Ninth and smirk.

"Bring it." I said, putting both my phone and M6 away and grabbing one of my throwing knives.

I run dead on into the minefield, a familiar ability resurfacing.

"Is he crazy!" Exclaims Ninth.

My vision flashes blue as I see myself step on a mine, my body exploding.

I step out of the way of the mine, the sound of diaries changing is heard.

"What!? He didn't even check his future!" Exclaimed Ninth.

Minene knocks Yuno's phone out of her hand, before grabbing her by the hair.

"I'll just remotely detonate them!" Exclaims Ninth.

However a textbook to the head tells her otherwise.

I hear the encouraging yells of my classmates as they cheer me on.

I feel the force of an explosion behind me, but that just pushes me forward.

I stumble from the landing but resume and look at Ninth.

"YOU F*CKED UP!" I exclaimed, aiming my knife at her phone.

However she moved her phone at the last second and my knife enters her eye.

I quickly pulls it out and cringe.

"Ooh… that looks like it hurts, Sorry I was aiming for your phone." I said, clutching my right eye.

"You lose, Ninth." Said Fourth. "You can't move with that injury."

"Don't mock me!" Shouts Ninth as smokescreens fly out, keeping our vision unusable for a second.

"My future diary is the Escape Diary!" Exclaimed Ninth, who was now riding a motorcycle. She rode off and left us there, dumbfounded.

* * *

"It's a good thing you don't need depth perception in order to ride a motorcycle." Said G1.

"...I think you do…" I said.

* * *

"The Ninth and other owners will certainly come after you." Said Fourth. "We need to capture them and end this stupid game."

"To do that, we need the three of our Future Diaries." Said Fourth. "A united front from the three of us."

"Team three star!" I exclaimed.

"Huh?" Questioned Fourth.

"Because of reasons." I said.

Fourth just gave me a look before outstretching his hand.

"Let's work with each other, Bryce." Said Fourth.

"Let's do this." I said, shaking his hand.

"Yuno, come on." I said, turning to the girl.

"Y-yeah…" She said, holding her phone to her chest.

* * *

"Really? Team Three Star?" Asked G1.

"Look, I found a place to make references and I did… now then, my reason of calling you here." I said.

"No no… you missed episode 3." Said G1, giving me a mischievous look.

"Do I have to say it?" I asked.

G1 leaned in.

"Every. Single. Detail." He said, smirking.

"...I hate you sometimes…" I said, leaning back in my chair.

* * *

"I want you two to help us with our mission." Said Fourth. "My goal is to prevent any more lives being lost in this stupid game."

"To achieve that, we must discover the identity of other Future Diary owners." Said Fourth. "The owners we're aware of are: First, Bryce Bridged, who is present here. Second, Gasai Yuno. And myself, Fourth, Kurusu Keigo."

"Also, the deceased Third, Hiyama Takao, as well as the escapee Ninth, Uryuu Minene. That's five." Said Kurusu.

"That means there are still seven unknowns in the picture." I said, pulling out my phone. I had gotten an interesting message.

"The purpose of the mission is to find them." Said Kurusu.

"Alright then, what do we do?" I asked.

"You won't have school for a while." Said Kurusu.

"No… because it's not like our school was just blown up a few times, and had it's grounds penetrated by a mine field for good measure." I said sarcastically.

Kurusu gave me a look before resuming.

"And we absolutely must capture Ninth." Said Kurusu.

"So… again… What do Yuno and I do?" I asked.

"Go over there." Said Kurusu, pointing at what looks like an amusement park.

"...Eh?" I asked, letting my Canadian habits loose.

* * *

"So… let me get this straight… you're mission, is to go incognito and enjoy a day at an amusement park?" Asked G1.

"Sounds like you wish you were there." I said.

"While it is true Lowee has a nice park, it pales in comparison to some of the rides on earth." Said G1.

"True… I have yet to see a ride like the Behemoth or the Leviathan in Gamindustri." I said.

"...I keep forgetting how Canadian you actually are." Said G1, deadpanning.

"It pays to have a season pass to the park okay." I said, resting my head on my closed hand.

"So then…" G1 leaned in. "Continue."

"Since when was my relationship status so freaking important to you?" I asked.

"Since it started being hilarious to hear about, now continue." Said G1.

"*sigh* Fine…"

* * *

So… apparently Kurusu's plan was to use us as bait until they can track Ninth down. However… That still left us with spending a day at the amusement park.

...There really isn't much to say about today. A few things happened but it was mainly just me and Yuno hanging out at the park.

And… no, I'm not discussing the pool. That's something I'm never talking about.

By the time we got to a major plot point, we were in a ferris wheel.

And G1, no, you cannot do the whole 'Ferris Wheel!' thing.

* * *

"You're no fun…"

* * *

"Wow! How beautiful!" Said Yuno, looking out from our spot. "We can see the entire city."

"Yet somehow, I can't see my house." I said, before looking at Yuno. "Mind if I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Asked Yuno.

"...Why are you chasing me around?" I asked.

"Brycie, do you remember the day we met?" Asked Yuno.

"...I'm a little fuzzy right now…" I said.

"It was a year ago…"

* * *

"Wait a year? But you said you've only been there for 3 months." Said G1.

"I'm still confused about it too, but I'll let you know when I figure everything out." I said.

* * *

Now… this is apparently from Yuno's perspective, I'm just retelling the events as I heard them.

The class had been handed a survey: Dreams for the Future; What do you want to do in your future?

I was apparently just… contemplating something, that was when Yuno walked up to me.

"What's the matter?" Asked Yuno. "You don't know what to write, either?"

Yuno peered at my page, all that was on it was a mark.

"What's this?" She asked, pointing to it.

I raised my left hand and pointed to the symbol engraved on it.

"It means Guardian… in some form." I said.

"Is that what you want?" Asked Yuno.

"...I don't know what I want. I'm not the kind of guy to stick to one thing. My mind changes rapidly, so much to an extent it's hard to concentrate on something alone." I said.

"How about I help with that?" Yuno asked.

She wrote something on my paper.

"I'll become your bride in the future." She said.

"...That'll be the day when my mind finally focuses in I guess…" I said, smiling.

"'Kay." Yuno replied.

* * *

"That's it huh?" I asked, looking up at Yuno, as she was now standing.

"...Is there anything you aren't telling me?" I asked.

Yuno leaned forward, before kissing my forehead.

As we left the park, I felt a raindrop on my shoulder.

"Oh great…" I said. "Come on, quickly!"

We had made it to a corner store and had picked up and umbrella. I was dropping off Yuno at her place before heading home.

The walk to her place was in silence. On our way we walked by a police checkpoint of sorts, they were still looking for Ninth I guess…

We had finally made it to Yuno's place soon enough.

"Here we are…" I said, I turned to Yuno. "See yah later."

I turned around and started on my way home. However I didn't get very far.

"Brycie." Said Yuno. "Why don't you stop by?" Asked Yuno.

* * *

"I said it once, I'll say it again. Bryce you sly dog you!" Said G1, smirking.

"This is the point sh*t hits the fan." I said.

* * *

So apparently the house had it's power cut, so I was currently walking around the house trying to find the bathroom.

...I wish I went earlier…

I had found a room covered in tape and other things, a vision flashed in front of me, warning me of room…

I still wish I listened.

I grasped onto the door and opened it. The first thing I immediately noticed was how dead everything was.

* * *

"Really? The smell wasn't the first thing?" Asked G1.

"I can't smell anything. Living in my room for so long has literally broke my nose." I said.

* * *

I stopped in my tracks, the scene itself wasn't the issue, it was what my mind warped it to look like.

I saw the bodies of my friends, family… Plutia…

She in particular looked like she was reaching out to someone.

I just stood there, frozen in fear.

"Everything was going well." I heard a voice say.

My eyes widened even further, my hands shaking.

"Why? Why did you open it Brycie?" Asked Yuno.

Next thing I knew, I was out of there. I was running as fast as my legs could take me.

I eventually reached my house, I closed the door and locked it.

I slid down the door, getting into a fetal position.

"Good night."

My eyes shot open and my head turned the mail slot of the door.

"Good night, Brycie." Said Yuno.

I ran to my room, locking both the door and my window. I quickly grabbed my phone.

I needed help.

* * *

"And you know the rest." I said.

"Yeah you called me and asked If I could use quicksilver and apply the ability to you as well… I can see why now." Said G1. "And uh… That's rough man."

"G1… I've never been more scarred in my life." I said, looking at G1. "I need your help."

"With what?" He asked.

"I've been searching for shards of a special… CPU memory. Each holds a fraction of the power that my OC was able to use." I said.

"...Was the shard gold in colour?" Asked G1.

"Yeah… why?" I asked.

G1 reached into one of his pockets.

"Picked this up during my adventures through the multiverse." Said G1. "Here, this could be useful."

I put the shard away before standing up from my seat.

"I need to get back home before Yuno realizes I had this 'Chat' with you. When I return to my room and you're away from there, then you can deactivate quicksilver." I said.

"Alright." Said G1.

"Oh and… Be at my house in the morning." I said, stopping at the door. "We're going on an adventure!"

"Oh boy, my favourite." Deadpanned G1.

"See yah." I said, walking back to my place, the frozen raindrops not moving.

Now then… where is this world's shard?

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, It's like 2:40 right now and I'm exhausted.**

 **Remember, What If? Is next and then whatever else I feel like.**

 **Until then**

 **DFTBA**


	3. Prologue part 1: Quarantined no more!

**(Authors Note)  
**

 **Hey guys, 0n3dgeGaming here, and welcome to the prologue arc of ReBirth: Chronicles!**

 **Now I bet you're wondering: "Why is there a Prologue arc?". The answer is simple.**

 **I felt like it. And it's also my story so… yeah.**

 **But in all honesty, the story line for the Prologue arc I feel fits kinda well into all this.**

 **Onto the Story!  
**

* * *

"Time to wake up, Lord Bryce!" A voice said, pulling me out of the darkness that was sleep.

"Hey, wake up, Lord Bryce." Another voice said, as I started opening my eyes. "Up and at 'en."

I sit up, rolling my shoulders and yawning. I look out the nearby window to see a black sky,

"What…? It's still dark out though…" I said, my eyelids on the verge of shutting.

"Listen well, Prince. It may be dark, but it is indeed morning. You have practice today." Said a man in a suit of armour.

"I have taken the liberty of readying your armor, and, er, pounding out the dents." Said another man in a butler suit. "Your brother is a fearsome opponent, is he not?"

"Yeah okay just… give me 5…" I said, falling back onto my back.

"No no no, You're getting up." Said Flora, one of my maids. "Felicia, if you would please assist me?"

I didn't get 15 seconds before I had Ice magic being used on my head. The resulting coldness woke me up.

"Agh! Alright alright… I'm up…" I said, sitting up.

"That's how we deal with slugabeds in the Ice Tribe!" Said Flora.

"You'd think after dealing with that every time I try to sleep in I'd get used to it… but no… I don't." I muttered to myself. "Damn shame too, that dream was… weird."

"Interesting. Do tell - What kind of dream was it?" Asked Jakob, the man wearing the butler's outfit.

"It was… Out of body like…" I said. "I was… in another dimension fighting an assassin who was trying to get revenge on someone from another dimension, but the only reason he was there was because… You know what that dream was really weird…"

"Ah, lord Bryce, perhaps we should talk about your dream another time?" Asked Flora, however the way she said it was more along the lines of 'Now is not the greatest of times'.

"It's time for you to get going, milord." Said Felicia. "Prince Xander is waiting for you!"

I stood up and walked towards my armour, I grabbed it before motioning everyone out of the room.

"...I have a bad feeling about today…" I said to myself.

* * *

I raised my sword up to block the oncoming attack, I parried the attack and jumped back. However my oponent kept on me, rushing me before slashing ahead, knocking me down onto my back.

"That's our brother for you." Said Leo, my brother. "You won't beat the strongest knight in Nohr by sleeping all day, Bryce."

I stood up and Smirked.

"Giving up already, Bryce." Asked Xander, my older brother. "I expect more of you. You are a prince of Nohr! Pick up your sword and try again."

"But Xander-" I began.

"We train like this so that we can defend ourselves from our enemies." Said Xander. "Father has been tracking your progress. If you can't land a hit on me today… He may never permit you to leave the Northern Fortress. Ever."

"Are you screwing with me!? That's unbelievable!" I said, looking at Xander in shock.

"Motivated, are we? Then use that fire to best me in battle, little Prince." Said Xander. "If you would see the outside world beyond the view from your window, defeat me."

Xander grips his sword in his hand. "Prove that all that time I've devoted to training you has not been in vain!"

I push myself up, twirling my sword in my hand.

"Alright then… fine." I said, before looking at Leo. "Oh and, Leo? I've fought harder foes in my dreams, so let me show you what I can do!"

 _ **PLAYER PHASE**_

I run to the left of Xander, I hold my ground and wait for his attack.

He just looks at me and waits.

' _So, he's giving me the first attack… I'll take this opportunity then!'_

I sprint at Xander, before jumping over one of his swings.

I land behind him, raising my sword for a horizontal strike.

Xander retaliates by swinging his weapon at me, sending me back a bit.

I regain my balance to see that I almost fell off the roof.

"So… *Gasp* why… are we…*Pant* on the roof again?" I asked.

"Hmm, it looks like that wound needs attention. In that case…" Began Xander.

A bright light shone behind me, a cyan pattern appeared in the center of the roof.

"...How the hell did I not know there was a dragon vein here?" I asked myself.

"I'm surprised you didn't sense it already." Said Xander. "The blood of dragons flows in your veins, as it does in all royals. You must learn to harness this draconic power wherever you may find it."

Xander pointed his weapon at me.

"Heal your wounds, Bryce, then find the courage to come at me again." He said.

I stepped into the Vein, I felt myself get rejuvenated.

"This… feels familiar…" I said to myself, feeling the healing do it's magic.

"Now then…" I begin. "Come at me bro!" I shout, running at Xander.

Xander brings up his sword to block, however I slide down, avoiding his slash. I roll onto my stomach and jump up, connecting my sword with his neck.

I stop myself, holding my blade at his throat.

"...So, come here often?" I asked.

Xander looks at me before chuckling. "Well done, Bryce."

"What can I say, saw it in a dream." I said, referring to my last attack. I remove the sharp object from his neck and sheath my sword onto my back.

 _ **Stage Complete!**_

"Well done, Bryce. You're getting stronger every day." Said Xander.

"Well…I like to think I am… " I said. "And uh, I guess I have your… tough love to thank?"

"I disagree. I believe you have natural talent." Said Xander. "Someday, you could be the greatest warrior in all of Nohr."

"I think I'll wait a bit before going after that title…" I said, moving my hair out of my eyes.

"And uh, completely unrelated, Leo your ah… collar is inside out." I said, pointing at Leo's collar.

"What!?" He exclaimed. "Why didn't you say something earlier!"

I watched as Leo walked a bit away, presumably to fix his collar.

"And that is why he's lovable." I said.

"I have to agree on that." Said Xander.

Leo grumbled in annoyance, before returning to the group.

"Are you alright, Bryce? Did you get hurt at all during practice?" Asked my big sister Camilla. "If you did, let me know right away so I can take extra-special care of you…"

"Define 'Hurt'. We talkin physical or mental? And besides, Xander's probably the one with the damaged pride. He was beaten by a guy who sleeps whenever he can." I said.

"I was worried about you too, Bryce!" Said my little sister Elise.

"I'm pretty aware on that front sis." I said. "I don't think like… any of your visits would even of happened if you didn't care for me."

"Heehee… Do you like it when I visit?" She asked.

"No… Because there is nothing worse than having an adorable younger sister visiting you when you're bored out of your mind." I said, sarcastically.

"Is it me, or did you get even MORE sarcastic since our last visit?" Asked Elise.

"No…" I said.

Elise jumped at me, I wasn't ready for it and she knocked me onto my back.

"...ow…" I said, nonchalantly.

"I love you so much! I love you more than anything in the whole, wide world!" Said Elise.

"Really? I'm not sure my body can take THAT much love…" I said, looking away.

Leo playfully punched me in the shoulder.

"Alright I get it…" I said standing up, Elise stepping back a bit.

"Elise, when do you intend to behave like the adult you technically are?" Asked Leo.

"Well, I for one think her cheer is a good complement to this gloomy kingdom, Leo." Said Camilla.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask, did Dad forget to pay the bills again, because the kingdom seems to be a lot more… Dark?" I asked, attempting a joke.

"He's king. He doesn't pay taxes." Said Leo.

"Hey, that was a good one!" I said, squinting my eyes at Leo.

"No it wasn't." Said Leo.

"Oh forget you!" I said, waving him off. "...Thanks, ever since the whole… amnesia thing a bit ago… It's been… tough. So thanks, you've made my quarantine a bit better. Aside from the whole, you know… Quaranation."

"Well… Bryce you see…" Began Xander.

"Let me tell him, Xander! We have some wonderful news, Bryce!" Said Camilla.

"Is it that the console wars are finally over and she stopped menstruating?" I asked.

The others looked at me with weird expressions.

"...Where the hell did that come from?" I asked myself.

"...Well it's not that, that's for sure." Said Camilla. "Bryce, Father asked us to take you back to the capital!"

"Wait… so does this mean…?" I asked.

"Yes, it means you can finally leave this drafty fortress." Said Camilla.

The resulting scream of 'YYYYYEEEESSS!' echoed throughout the fortress grounds, I even think the people of Hoshido heard it.

I was currently on my knees, my arms shooting up into the air. My head leaning back.

"Oh my god! Yes! *SIGH* I'm tired…" I said, standing back up.

"Isn't this great, Bryce?" Asked Elise.

"I think my outburst speaks for itself." I said, proceeding to do a miniature dance of victory. "So I guess this means I'll become a soldier, fighting alongside you guys?" I asked.

"There will be plenty of time to discuss the details with Father. Let us depart." Said Xander.

* * *

"I hear you can finally leave the fortress. You must be very happy, Lord Bryce." Said Lilith, one of my maids. "Gunter has asked me to go with you to the capital so I can look after your horses."

"Thats a good. It'd be weird not seeing you around." I said.

"Lilith, are the horses ready?" Asked Xander.

"Yes, milord. Everything is ready, and the horses seem excited for the trip." Said Lilith. "They are all very fond of Lord Bryce. Probably because of all his times in the stables…"

"Our Bryce does love animals. Such a kindhearted soul…" Said Camilla. "Why, he even nursed an injured baby bird back to health one time."

"Which I still have no idea how I did that!" I said, Raising a hand up.

"Ah…" Said Lilith.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Oh… no. It's nothing." Said Lilith.

"Isn't it obvious, Bryce?" Asked Elise. "Lilith is sad because she's going to miss you!"

"Elise… she IS coming with us…" I said.

"Oh, right! Well then, I bet she's sad 'cause she won't have you all to herself anymore." Said Elise. "You've always been especially fond of our brother, haven't you, Lilith?"

"I, er…" Lilith blushed a bit at the statement.

"As gripping as all this is, we should be on our way. We mustn't keep Father waiting." Said Xander.

"Yeah, let's blow this popsicle stand!" I said, pointing to the ceiling.

"..."

"...No? You're all no fun…" I said, crossing my arms.

"Flora, you and Jakob will remain here to watch over the fortress." Said Gunter. "Felicia and I will accompany Lord Bryce. We will be gone for some time. Take good care of the place."

"Of course! You may rely on us." Said Flora.

"I wish you safe travels, Lord Bryce." Said Jakob.

"Thanks. And I hope we see each other again… Just… let's make sure we don't meet here." I said.

* * *

 **And that's it for today! So, what did you guys think?**

 **If you're wondering what story line this follows, it's off the Fire Emblem Fates games. The timeline BEFORE the braching path.**

 **Anyways, until next time**

 **DFTBA**


	4. Prologue part 2: A gift from the unknown

**(Author's Note)  
**

 **Ironically, I write a chapter of THIS before chapter 3 of the Mirai Nikki arc…**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

"Oh right!" I heard Lilith say. "Lord Bryce, someone left… something here for you."

"What?" I asked. "Who would of…"

Lilith handed me a box no larger than my head. I opened it up to see a letter, it was written in a weird language… and yet… I could read it.

"What language is that?" Asked Camilla.

"I've never seen writing like that…" Said Leo.

My eyes scanned the paper.

"...It's familiar…" I said.

"Familiar?" Asked Elise.

"I've seen it in my dreams…" I said, reading the letter.

' _Hey Bryce, it's me Tehg! You probably don't know who I am, but hey! That's fine. I'm also kinda jealous of you right now… then again I had my story with Awakening in it… speaking of: Check out Tegh2000's story! With that out of the way, in the package is something that I think you'll enjoy._

 _...Bye!_ '

"...Who the hell is Tehg?" I asked, flipping the paper around.

"You understood that?" Asked Leo.

"...I think I did? It was all… nonsense though…" I said.

I handed Xander the letter, before grabbing the other thing that was in the box.

"What is this? Some kind of helmet?" Asked Elise.

I looked at it, it was orange and black in colour, something in the same language as the letter was written on the inside of it.

KOTION EACH

MODEL: B3505

BLUETOOTH HEADSET

"Headset?" I asked myself.

I placed the headset on my head, I felt my ears get covered by the headset, however that seems to be the only thing the thing covers.

"That's… disappointing." Said Camilla.

My right hand roamed the currently worn headset, my finger pressing a button at the front of the headset. I heard… music start playing.

 **(Song playing is Natewantstobattle's cover of The ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic! At the disco. You don't have to play the song, it's just so you know.)**

"...It's music…" I said, holding onto each side of the headset with both hands.

"Wha-" Everything around me was blocked out, the only thing I was hearing was the music. My right hand started tapping to the beat.

I felt a tapping on my shoulder, I jumped and my headset fell and rested around my neck, the music still playing, however quieter than it had been when it was over my ears.

"AH! Oh… what?" I asked, taking a deep breath in.

"Didn't you hear me?" Asked Elise.

"No… I had… strange music in my ears." I said.

"Define strange…" Said Camilla.

"Here." I said, handing her the headset.

She placed the device over her ears, her eyes widened after a few seconds.

"How does this device…?" Asked Camilla, handing me back the headset.

"Hell if I know… Come on, we can't be late!" I said, walking towards the door.

* * *

We had arrived. I found myself face to face with the man I knew as my dad.

"I see you made it here safely, Bryce" Said Garon.

"Yes, Father. I… have the worst sense of Deja-vu…" I said.

"It is only thanks to your diligence that you are here." Said Garon. "I am told you are now a warrior almost on par with Xander."

"I'd like to say that I'm not that on par with him…" I said, trying to be modest.

"You finally possess the strength to be an instrument of Nohr's power in the world." Said Garon.

' _I don't like the way he said that…_ ' I thought.

"But, Father, will he be all right outside of the fortress?" Asked Elise.

"I worry about that as well." Said Camilla. "Isn't it dangerous for Bryce to live outside the fortress's magical barrier?"

"Thanks for the confidence boost." I said sarcastically. "But I earned my way here, and I'm not going back to that fortress anytime soon." I said.

"Bryce, as you know, Nohr is at war with the eastern kingdom of Hoshido." Said Garon.

"I haven't heard many details about it… but I have heard of the conflict." I said.

"We of the royal family are descendants of the ancient gods, the First Dragons. As inheritors of that divine strength, we can conquer those who oppose us with ease." Said Garon. "One who learns to wield that power can destroy an entire army of common troops. Xander, Camilla, and Leo have already shown that they possess this power. I expect no less from you."

"I gathered. I have awaited this day for a long time…" I said.

"Hmm… you show promise. But you will need a suitable weapon in order to serve Nohr." Said Garon.

A sword that had a purple aura surrounding it emerged in front of me.

"That… is extremely unnerving." I muttered.

"This is Ganglari, a sword infused with magic from another world." Said Garon. "With this sword at your side, you will crush the Hoshidan army with ease."

"Thanks…" I said, grabbing onto the sword's handle. "Talk about generous…"

"Hmm… Generous indeed." Said Xander.

"Now, let us see you put that sword to it's proper use…" Said Garon.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Bring out the prisoners!" Shouted Garon.

"Yes, sire!" Shouted one of the Guards.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"These are prisoners from our most recent skirmish with Hoshido." Said Garon. "I want to see your power with my own eyes. Use that sword to strike them down."

Gunter walked up beside me.

"I shall join you, milord, my lance arm is perhaps rusty but still serviceable." Said Gunter. "Felicia, will you join as well?"

Felicia walked up beside me as well.

"Of course! I'm as much of a bodyguard as a domestic, after all." Said Felicia. "To be honest, I was never that great at the domestic stuff anyway."

I looked opposite of us. Someone walked forward before addressing us.

"I am Rinkah! Daughter of the Flame Tribe's honorable chieftain." Said Rinkah. "What is your name, Nohrian prince?" Asked Rinkah.

"Bryce." I said. "At your acquaintance." I said, bowing.

"Don't try it pretty boy!" She said.

"Eh, worth a shot." I said.

"I don't really think it was…" Said Gunter.

"Bryce… Can it be?" Asked someone next to Rinkah.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" I asked, cautiously.

"..." The man stayed silent. "I am Kaze, a ninja of Hoshido. Show me what you can do."

"Kill them all." Said Garon.

 _ **PLAYER PHASE**_

"Is that…" I asked.

"Is something wrong, milord?" asked Felicia.

"I feel… something emanating from the ground. Could it be…" I asked myself.

I ran over to the spot and placed my left hand on the source of the feeling I was having, a dragon viel removing some rubble around the centre, giving us some cover.

"Oh! Th-that's amazaing! You blew away all the debris!" Said Felicia.

"Excellent plan, milord-now we can hide in there and ambush our foes." Said Gunter.

"Let's do that…" I said, running into the now cleared area.

"Now we play the waiting game…" I said. Scanning the playing field.

"Remain focused, milord." Said Gunter. "This is no mock battle. A mistake here could cost you your life."

"I think that's a realization at this point." I said.

I heard the sounds of footprints as our enemies approached us.

"Gunter, one will be up on that side, I need you to take him out. Felicia, you're with me." I said, standing up.

Gunter attacked the nearby Hoshidan with his spear, taking the warrior out.

"Hey!" I shouted at the soldiers.

One turned to me, I gripped my sword and ran at him, jumping over his attack.

I swung my sword, the blow sending him a bit away. He wouldn't be continuing in this fight now.

Felicia ran beside me, the other soldier who had just witnessed the attack charged at me. I parried his blade and striked with my own, knocking him down.

"3 down… 2 to go…" I said, looking back at Gunter.

Gunter was currently having a battle with the hoshidan ninja: Kaze.

"Felicia, go help Gunter. I got the other one." I said.

"Be safe, milord." She said, running to help Gunter.

I walked up to Rinkah.

"..." She awaited my next move.

"Let's make this a far battle." I said, outstretching a hand.

"I'm not taking your filthy hand." She said.

"...Alright then… Let's do this." I said.

I grab onto my sword, the purple hue of the blade reflects off my face.

Rinkah made the first move. She ran at me and swung her club. I sidestepped out of the way and retaliated with my own strike. Rinkah was knocked back a bit, but stood back up.

This time I took the initiative. I ran at her, vaulting over a piece of debris and swinging my sword.

She blocked the first strike, before trying a counter attack. I blocked it and struck at her side.

She was knocked back, she wasn't getting up if she knew what was good for her.

 _ **STAGE COMPLETE!**_

"So this is how ends…" Said Kaze.

"That… was a lot tougher than I expected…" I said, breathing deeply.

"Don't just stand there, idiot boy. Finish them!" Shouted garon.

"But… they're beaten. I'm not going to just execute helpless prisoners!" I said.

"You dare question me!? I order you to kill them!" Shouted Garon.

"No! It's wrong!" I said, standing my ground.

"I won't argue the point any further." Said Garon, raising his hand and used some magic, killing some of the prisoners.

"Holy shit…" I said in shock.

Garon charged up for another attack, however I jumped in the way and blocked the attack.

"Hm?" Asked Kaze.

"Bryce! What are you-" Asked Elise.

"Unbelievable…" Said Xander.

"You would defy me directly, Bryce!?" Exclaimed Garon.

"Father, please forgive him! He doesn't yet understand our situation…" Said Xander.

"Fine, Xander, you kill them. And if anyone gets in your way, kill them too." Said Garon.

"Ngh." Xander grunted.

"DO IT! KILL THEM ALL!" Shouted Garon.

"..." Xander didn't respond.

Xander walked towards me, his sword and shield drawn.

"Stand down, Bryce. If you don't, I will be forced to-" Began Xander.

"I'm sorry, but I won't let you do this." I said, bringing my sword up.

Xander swung his blade at me, I tried to block but was hit, I then went for a follow up, but my attack had been blocked, Xander swung at me again, knocking me back a bit.

"Why do you refuse, Bryce?" Asked Xander. "You know the Hoshidans are our sworn enemies."

"I know, but...this is different. I'm not going to just take someone out when they can't fight anymore, the feeling of that irks me." I said.

"Please, Bryce, don't fight him…" Said Camilla. "My dear, sweet Bryce…"

"No no no! Leo, what should we do?" Asked Elise.

"*Sigh* Why does this fall to me?" Asked Leo.

Leo charged up some magic and shot it at the prisoners, in my battle with Xander, I didn't see it coming.

"Father, I have dispatched our enemies on behalf of my softhearted brother." Said Leo.

"Hmph." Responded Garon.

"I only ask that you would be merciful in your punishment of him…" Said Leo.

"Enough! I will consider the matter later." Said Garon, leaving the room.

I just stood there, staring at the bodies of the hoshidans, my eyes shaking.

I turned to Leo. He turned just in time to see me punch him dead in the face.

The force of the blow knocked him off of his feet.

"Leo! What the hell man! They were beaten! There was literally no reason to execute them!" I shouted.

"Agreed… now hush." Said Leo, pulling himself up.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Enough, both of you. This battle is over." Said Xander.

I stayed silent.

"Mark my words, Bryce… One of these days an act of kindness may be the death of you." Said Xander.

"I'd rather die doing what's right then living and killing those who can't fight back." I said.

"...Well said." Said Xander. "Guard! I would examine the prisoners' belongings. Bring their remains to my quarters."

"Yes, Your Highness!" Said one of the guards.

"Leo, your spell…" I said.

"Was only enough to weaken them, yes. I should have followed Father's orders." Said Leo. "But Camilla and Elise always make such a fuss when I do anything to upset you."

"Thanks… Sorry about punching you in the face bro." I said. "If it's any consolation, I just opened up a dragon veil." I pointed to the now open spot.

"Let's just agree to never do that again." Said Leo.

"That was great, Brother!" Said Elise.

"It was, but I doubt this will be the last we hear of this. Father never forgets a slight." Said Camilla.

* * *

"Listen well. It is only my brother's kind heart that has brought you your freedom." Said Xander. "Disappear now, lest you be spotted by our king."

Kaze just stared at me before running off.

"Tch. I am not a hostage to be freed." Said Rinkah. "You said your name is Bryce?"

"Yeah…" I said.

"When next we meet, I will make you pay for this humiliation!" She said.

"I'd prefer it if the next time we meet, you're not trying to smash my head in." I said. "I'd like the meeting to be as friends."

"Softhearted fool! I am a hoshidan warrior. You do not understand what you suggest." She said.

"I can dream okay. I know that we're currently at war, but I don't want any of it. I'm just planning for when it's over and we're living in peace." I said.

"I've heard rumors of a sheltered Nohrian prince who knows nothing of the world." Said Rinkah. "I see the rumors are true."

"I think I know enough." I said.

Rinkah crossed her arms. "If we do meet again, the world will have no doubt taught you the error of your ways."

"Either that or I'm too dense for its message to get across." I said.

Rinkah ran off after that, presumably after Kaze.

"...No but seriously, who says 'When next we meet?'" I asked.

 _ **Save Complete**_

* * *

 **That's it for today guys, so hope you enjoyed this chapter, you can leave a review if you wish, and I'll see you all… next time.**

 **DFTBA**


	5. Arc 1 Part 3-1: This is a two part-er?

**Hey guys, 0n3dgeGaming here, and welcome back to ReBirth: Chronicles! Last time… I uploaded a chapter for the prologue of this story. This time... It's a two part-er!**

 **Sorry that it's the case, but I'm on vacation on the 25 so I wanted to get SOMETHING out before I left, so this is it.**

 **Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

*RING RING*

"...F*ck you mornings…" I said, reaching for my phone. "Hello?"

"Bryce." I heard Kurusu say over the phone.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm at your house right now; are you out?" Asked Kurusu.

"No… I ah… just woke up." I said, turning my phone on speaker, as I walked to my closet. "Give me a minute or two to get dressed and I'll be right down." I said.

I ended the call as I grabbed my shirt. A thought crossing my mind.

I quickly sent G1 a message telling him: It's time.

I threw my shirt on, grabbing my headphones on the way downstairs.

I slipped my shoes on and opened my door.

"Hey. Were you out late last night?" Asked Kurusu.

"Not really…" I said. "And yes, I forgot to call you when I was leaving Yuno's place."

"Let's go." Said Kurusu.

I looked to my right to see a man running towards us.

"Uh, hey Kurusu? Do you mind if a… friend helps us with this?" I asked.

"A friend?" Asked Kurusu,

"I talked with him last night, I explained the situation and asked for his help." I said.

"I'm not too sure,,," Said Kurusu.

"Oh come on, I'm not _THAT_ bad…" I heard someone say.

"Speak of the devil." I said.

"This is?" Asked Yuno, opening the car door and looking at G1.

"This is my friend Steven." I said.

G1 walked towards Yuno, before outstretching his hand.

"Call me G1." He said.

Yuno stared at his hand.

"Nevermind then." He said.

"...How old are you?" Asked Kurusu.

"Old enough." Said G1. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

I walked towards the car before G1 did a thing.

"Shotgun!" He shouted, popping into the passenger's seat.

"Well played." I said, squinting my eyes and opening the left back door.

I turned to Yuno.

"So… about last night." I began. "Let's forget that happened okay?" I asked.

Yuno looked at me, before smiling and nodding.

"Okay Brycie…" She said.

G1 started laughing.

"Oh that is even more hilarious actually hearing it!" He said, laughing.

Yuno sent a glare at G1.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and told her to calm down.

* * *

"Uryuu Minene has been caught." Said Kurusu.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah, it came up in my Investigations Diary that a religious group called Omekata-kyo caught her." Said Kurusu.

"Oh great… cults, love those guys." Said G1.

"You know their type?" Asked Kurusu.

"Eh, worked for a few I guess. We didn't always agree on things though…" He said.

"Joy." I said, sarcastically.

"We're on our way to confirm it." Said Kururu. "I may need your help."

I looked to my right, taking a quick look at Yuno before looking out my side of the door.

* * *

We arrived at this shrine looking place, a HUGE line of people crowded the entrance as they walked down a long path.

Kurusu had walked over to one of the people in command to… some extent I guess. I was looking out at the nearby pond.

' _...Why am I looking out at a pond?_ '

I heard Kurusu call us over, I stood up and walked towards him. On our way there, G1 was getting some… side glances.

"Do you have them on?" Asked the girl Kurusu had talked to.

"Yeah… but, what are these?" Asked Kurusu, holding up a stick with some paper things or something. We also had these things around our shoulders.

"It's the rule here." Said the girl.

I looked over to G1, who was giving worried looks around the area.

We followed the girl until we reached a point. She stopped and turned to us.

"This way." She said.

"This is giving me all of the vibes…" I heard G1 say.

"No kidding." I responded.

We took a seat in front of this wooden cage, inside was the person we were looking for… the one besides Ninth.

"I am pleased to meet you, everyone. I am the Omekata, Kasugano Tsubaki." Said the newcomer. "Pleased to meet you."

"Please allow me a good look at your face." Said Tsubaki. "Bryce."

I got a closer look at her.

"Your eyes…" I said.

"Yes." She responded. "My eyesight has been weak since birth. For that reason, I've lived inside this cage since I was a child."

"About the only hobby I have is writing down the stories I hear from guests that come from afar in a diary." Said Tsubaki. "But starting several weeks ago, that diary began to inform me of future events."

I tensed, Yuno and Kurusu let out a tiny gasp, and G1 was just kinda… meh.

"I call it the Clairvoyance Diary." Said Tsubaki. "I can see the future of faraway places."

"So she's…" Said Kurusu under his breath.

"That's what my, The Sixth's, Future Diary can do." She said.

I slowly closed my fist, G1 moved his hand to a guitar case on him slowly.

"I see. You have men standing by at Sakurami Station." Said Tsubaki. "You're very well-prepared."

"We try to be." I respond.

"So you know, I'm not interested in becoming a god." Said Tsubaki. "After all, I am a priestess who listens to the voices of gods. It'd be intrusive of me to become a god, myself."

"The Ninth, Uryuu Minene, is in the prison underground." Said Tsubaki. "You can do whatever you want with her."

"I don't get it." Said Kurusu. "What are you up to?"

"I don't have time to waste with trivial things." Said Tsubaki.

Tsubaki brought her diary up and showed us one of her entries.

"Dead end…?" Asked G1.

"It means… well shoot." I said.

"At this rate, I will die tonight." Said Tsubaki. "But here we have Bryce, who has overcome the dead end flag twice."

I stood up, G1 still slightly tense.

"This is the deal. I will give you the Ninth." Said Tsubaki. "In exchange, please give me Bryce."

"Of course we won't!" Exclaimed Yuno.

G1 just stared at Yuno, before giving me a pittying look.

I sent him a face that said 'KILL ME!'.

"Bryce." Said Kurusu.

"Brycie." Yuno also said.

"...Why me…?" I asked myself.

* * *

"And your diary isn't telling you jack-shit is it?" Asked G1.

"I'd prefer if you refrained from cursing… but yes." Said Tsubaki. "My diary has it's drawbacks. It's not omniscient."

I looked at G1.

"...Weren't you staying with the others?" I asked.

"...Oh yeah…"

G1 stood up and walked back over to Yuno and Kurusu.

"Bryce." Tsubaki brought me out of my thoughts. "You cannot trust that woman."

"Allow me to give you a reading." Said Tsubaki. "She will bring destruction upon you."

"...what else is new?" I asked, sighing.

* * *

G1 was waiting with Yuno and Kurusu, he looked over at Yuno.

"Yuno, can we talk?" He asked.

"Huh?" She looked up from her phone.

G1 and Yuno walked a small bit away from the area, G1 turned around to see Yuno holding a knife to his throat.

"...This is actually kinda normal at this point." He said.

"Who the hell are you? You said you talked with Bryce last night, yet he never had ANY conversation with you last night, and why-!?"

G1 interrupted Yuno. "First off, I'm his friend, possibly hanging on bestie, and I'm going to be there for him if need be." He said, turning around. "And Yuno… I'd prefer it if while I'm gone you keep an eye out for him."

G1 started walking back towards the room when Yuno's Diary went off.

"Uh oh."

* * *

 ***DO IT! JUST DO IT! MAKE YOU-***

I pulled out my phone to see that the future had changed, and I did not like the outcome.

"Oh… F*CK…" I breathed out.


	6. Arc 1 Part 3-2: Mirai Nikki Finale

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys, what's going on, 0n3dgeGaming here and welcome back to another Chapter of Chronicles…**

 **Okay, I am sorry about the wait on this one. I've been busy with things so I haven't really gotten too many chances to write this chapter so… yeah.**

 **Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

You know… Today is turning into a pile of sh*t…

Though, I have a distinctive want to roast marshmallows right now…

Wait what was going on again?

So what I believe to be the rolled up mass of items to be Tsubaki's futon just lit on fire.

...There's a sex joke in there somewhere.

"Iris Christ!" I shouted.

Anyways, after realizing that there is fire in front of me, (and that I was just staring like an idiot) I stood up in alarm, turning around to see G1 and Yuno run into the room, luckily, neither were dead… so that's a relief.

"A fire!"

"Someone get water!"

"Hurry and put out the fire!"

Well at least some people are helping the situation.

One of the followers ran into the room with a bucket, throwing its contents onto the fire, the danger in question growing larger.

...I stand corrected.

"You idiot! That's gasoline!" Said one of the more senior looking followers.

"What? What have I been doing?" Asked the guy who had tossed the gas onto the fire.

"Someone, hurry and get Omekata out of there!" Said the old man… before having an axe impale his skull.

"Sweet Iris Heart, What the F*CK!?" I exclaimed, jumping back in shock.

The following events were (for lack of a better term) a slaughter.

People ran in, axes at the ready and just.., killed everything. I'm not even kidding on this one.

Well… Me, Yuno, G1 and Tsubaki are still… sound… ish. And there are a few guys still around so yeah… wait… where's Kurusu?

"...Why do you hate me world?" I asked myself, before running to Tsubaki's cage.

...If Yuno hadn't called out to me.

"You can't!"

I turned around, an eyebrow raised.

"You can't go, Brycie!" She said.

"I can't just turn around and pretend I didn't see any of thi-" I almost finished if Yuno hadn't interrupted me… again!

"You need to!" Said Yuno, pulling out her phone. "This is all wrong. It has to be some sort of trap."

"Dangerous things are coming up one after another in my Bryce diary!" Said Yuno. "At this rate you'll die."

"And I REALLY don't want to go through another sequel again…" I said to myself, under my breath. "But I can't just-"

"No, trust me." Said Yuno.

"Are you two done yet, or are we going to do something about these guys?" Asked G1, as he punched one of the followers in the face. He seemed to yell something about "Don't touch my guns!" to the guy he punched.

"Yuno, I'm going to save as many people as I can. I want to avoid any unnecessary deaths!" I said.

"Let's go back, Brycie!" Said Yuno. "Please. Then…"

"Then what?" I said, sternly. "Will I end up like those two in that room?"

"Brycie…" Said Yuno.

"...If you don't understand that I can't forgive myself If I were to just leave, when I could have done something to help, then I want you to understand." I said, walking up. "I am going to save her. With, or without your help."

I turned to G1, he was kicking a guy in the face.

"G1! Get me an axe!" I shouted at him, running to the cage.

"Here." He said, passing me the tool, before punching another follower. "If this doesn't end soon, I'm going to start showing off."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't forget to not swim in a lake right now. I don't want an ocean on my hands." I said, gripping the axe.

"...F*ck you." Was his response as he walked away.

I brought the axe up and swung it into the door, the hinge opening up.

I walked inside, seeing Tsubaki holding her diary, staring into what I could see as the madness.

"There's a here's Johnny joke in here somewhere, but I'm not the right canadian to make that joke." I said, before I felt water rain on me.

I pulled out my phone.

"...Huh, so that's what Kurusu was doing…" I said to myself.

So he went and fixed the sprinklers… now the question I'm asking is, why weren't they on in the first place.

"Tsubaki? You good?" I asked, walking over to her.

…

…

…

...Well, I'm waiting…

"Quiet down, you imbeciles!" She shouted.

This seemed to snap everyone out of their trances. I just looked out, bemused.

"...Hi Bryce." Said Tsubaki, turning to me.

"...What the hell was that all about?" I asked.

"Probably hypnosis." Said Tsubaki.

"No, I know what hypnosis is… they can't enter a trance like that if it goes against their morals…" I said, looking off to the side.

* * *

"...Welp, I can't reach Kurusu…" I said, putting my phone away. "Where did the guy go?"

"The enemy must be somewhere on the property." Said Tsubaki. "Let's first find where they are."

Tsubaki unrolled her Diary, I leaned in for a better look.

"This is my Clairvoyance Diary." Said Tsubaki. "A report about futures awaiting thousands of my followers is written here."

"There's a suspicious person in the lodge." Said Tsubaki. "Let's send people there. Anyone there."

That's… surprisingly not as detailed as I would have liked… but hey, everything has to have it's drawbacks.

"...Huh? Uh, Tsubaki… we got another one." I said, pointing to a spot on her diary.

"What?" She asked. "A suspicious figure at the rear gate?"

I heard G1 laugh in the distance.

"The rear gate is on the opposite side of the lodge." Said Tsubaki.

"...Aw cr*p there's another here." I said, pointing to another spot on her diary.

"A suspicious person intrudes from the main gate?" Asked Tsubaki. "A third individual?"

It was at this moment that Tsubaki's diary shifted. And now…

"That's unsettling…" I said.

"So many suspicious figure reports?" Tsubaki asked herself.

"This… isn't looking good." I said.

"With this, I can't tell which reports are accurate!" Said Tsubaki.

It was then that I heard the door open. I turned to find Yuno crawling into the room.

"Hey, Yuno! Just give me a minute, I'll be right out." I said.

"Okay." Said Yuno, turning around. It was at this moment I realized she still had the axe in her hand. "You'd better come quickly, Brycie."

After helping Tsubaki out of her cage, I turned to Yuno.

"You're so kind, Brycie." Said Yuno.

Yuno pulled the axe out into the open. "So, when will you let go of him?"

"I still have plans. I need him for that rea-" Tsubaki was interrupted by Yuno.

"No, you don't!" Said Yuno. "You're going to die here anyways."

Yuno pointed the axe at Tsubaki.

"Oh hey guys." G1 said, nonchalantly.

 _ ***DO IT! JUST DO IT! MAKE YOU-***_

"...Oh come on!" I shouted, pulling out my diary.

 _-DEAD END-_

"Brycie's death flag is about to be set." Said Yuno.

I stared at my phone, G1 peering over my shoulder.

"...G1, hand me Infamy." I said, holding my hand out.

He pulled the gun out of it's holster, handing me the weapon.

I heard Yuno make a noise, before the sounds of blood splatter filled my ears.

"Brycie. Kill the corpses." Said Yuno, smiling at me with some blood on her face.

G1 quickly pulled out Fame and shot a couple of corpses in the head, the others we hadn't gotten to yet rising up.

"The corpses aren't dead." Said Yuno.

"Of all the stupid…" I said, putting my phone away, before gripping the gun in my hand with my other.

I let of 8 bullets into the corpses (or what appear to be), before I heard the sound of the gun being empty.

"G1, it's empty!" I said.

"You do realize why, right!" He shouted back.

"...Shut up!" I shouted in retort, forgetting that it's his demonic energy that gives the guns their infinate ammo. "Here catch!"

I threw Infamy at the guy, he caught it and unloaded 16 rounds into one dude.

"Overkill much?" I asked myself.

"Sixth." Began Yuno. "You'll be bait until Brycie makes it out of here."

"Choose Brycie." Said Yuno. "Choose me and live… or choose the Sixth and die."

"...Can I choose G1, he seems like a good middle ground?" I asked.

"Pick!" Yuno answered my question.

"...are you sure I can't just pick G1?" I asked again.

"I'm sure!" Said Yuno, squinting her eyes at me. "The sixth is the only one being targeted, so all you have to do is leave her and run away."

"Come on. Brycie, come on!" Yuno encouraged.

"Isn't it nice that these walking zombies aren't attacking us right now while we discuss this?" I heard G1 ask at the other end of the room.

It was at the moment he said that did one of the hypnotised followers run at me, his axe high.

Yuno stepped in front, swinging the axe she was holding at the man.

...You all know how that went.

Actually… the guy slammed out of the wall into the yard...

Holy shit…

"Let's go, Brycie." Yuno said, grabbing my hand.

"I thought you were giving him an option." Said G1.

As I felt Yuno pull on my limb, I reached out for Tsubaki's hand.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand." was all that I said.

Tsubaki grabbed onto my hand as we were pulled ahead.

While in my mind, I was all like 'YES! It finally worked!'.

G1 fired a few bullets at the zombies before running towards us.

"Thank you, Bryce." Said Tsubaki.

"We're not out of the woods yet!" I said, trying to keep myself from being flat out dragged by Yuno.

I felt my phone buzz. I had a call.

" _Sorry about that. Took me a while to fix the sprinkler system._ " I heard Kurursu's voice over the phone.

"Oh thank god it's you…" I said, still being dragged behind Yuno. Oh bluetooth headphones, how I love you.

" _What's going on up there now?_ " He asked me.

"The followers were hypnotised… somehow." I said.

" _Hypnotised?_ " Asked Kurusu. " _Okay, I understand the situation._ "

" _I called the station for backup._ " I heard Kurusu say over the phone. " _You guys head straight to the main gate for protection._ "

"Got it. And what about you?" I asked.

" _I'll look for Ninth._ " I heard him say before the call ended.

"...Great." I said.

* * *

So… we turned a corner, and I think I heard yell in pain.

"Hey! You just did that on purpose, didn't you!?" Yelled Tsubaki.

"We're almost at the main gate, Brycie." Said Yuno, completely ignoring Tsubaki.

"Let's get there quick then." Said G1, running up beside me.

So as we ran down the hallway, a good… many amount of the followers apparently came to their senses.

"The hypnosis must have been lifted." Said Tsubaki.

"Brycie, the main gate is in sight." Said Yuno. "Once we make it there, we'll be saved."

"Yeah…" I said, before feeling a pull from my other arm.

I stopped dead in my tracks, I turned to Tsubaki.

"Bryce!" She said. "Let's face the enemy here!"

"Now that the followers are back to normal, It's our only chance to defeat the enemy." Said Tsubaki.

"That does make some sense…" Said G1.

Yuno walked over to Tsubaki. I put an arm in her way, looking at her.

"Yuno… what'r you doing?" I asked.

"Don't worry Brycie. It'll be quick." Said Yuno.

"Yuno, I'd prefer it if nothing is 'quick'." I said.

"He probably does too." Said G1.

"You can shut the hell up!" I said, flipping him off.

"You're planning to use Brycie again, aren't you?" Asked Yuno.

"Don't throw false accusations at me, you delusional woman." Said Tsubaki.

Crap this isn't looking good… Where's a plot device when you need it?

 ***RING***

...Speak of the devil.

"Excuse me girls…" I said, accepting the call and putting it on speaker. "This is Bryce."

" _Bryce. The twelfth is headed your way._ " Said Kurusu.

"You sure?" I asked.

" _Yes. Apparently the twelfth is blind but has extraordinary hearing._ " Said Kurusu. " _He took the Ninth's miniature bomb._ "

"That's a bad isn't it?" I asked.

" _I bet he'll use it for something stupid._ " Said Kurusu.

"Brycie! On the roof!" Said Yuno.

"Imma hafta call you back!" I said, hanging up.

I looked up at the roof to see… a man in a black suit and a giant eyeball looking thing for a head… wat?

...And now there's five of them! Great…

Did I mention they're currently pulling something from Power Rangers?

"Twelfth Red!"

"Twelfth Blue!"

"Twelfth Yellow!"

"Twelfth Green!"

"Twelfth Pink!"

"The five of us make… The Twelfth five!" Shouted all of them.

And then a giant explosion of colour went off behind them!

"Look it's the anorexic Power Ranger team!" G1 shouted.

"Excuse me, the correct term is Sentai, thank you!" I said.

"I do not care for cartoon porn." Said G1.

"You have both Vert and Blanc as your wives, not to mention I think Neptune is getting in on that… CORRECTION she is getting in on that." I said. "You literally ARE a hentai!" (Not in it's japanese meaning, the 18+ meaning)

"Will you listen!?" Shouted Twelfth Red.

"I can give you a soft maybe!" I replied.

They landed on the ground before getting into a line, blocking our path.

"Nice to meet you..." Said Blue Twelfth.

"...First." Continued Yellow Twelfth.

"I am…" Said Red Twelfth.

"Called…" Said Pink Twelfth.

"The Twelfth!" Finished Green Twelfth.

"...Nice to meet you… Twelfth… since one of us I feel is going to die here… my name is Bryce." I said. "...Nice suits, interesting design."

"Hear this, First." Said Red Twelfth. "You're being tricked by Sixth."

I raised an eyebrow at this.

"This cult's initiation requires performing evil bordering on profane." Said one of the twelfths… I couldn't tell, the camera was facing us.

"It's to test whether they can work for the order or not…" Said Tsubaki. "...for them to share the secret of a crime… and to ensure there are no betrayals."

"Can you trust such a cult!?" Asked Twelfth Blue.

"My objective is to kill the sixth." Said Twelfth Yellow.

"If you do not wish to be involved, then run." Said Twelfth Red.

"One of us five have swallowed a time bomb." Said Twelfth Pink.

"That is the true me!" Said Twelfth Green.

"They're dummies made through hypnosis." Said Twelfth Red. "I'm pretty desperate, you see."

Twelfth Red placed what we presumed to be his diary down. I saw G1 reach for his gun but stopped him.

"Unfortunately, a dead end flag was set on me not too long ago." Said Twelfth Red.

"After all, we are in the middle of an enemy base." Said Twelfth Blue.

"But we will take the Sixth with us no matter what it takes!" Said Twelfth Yellow.

"You do realize that swallowing the bomb is probably WHY you have a dead end right?" Asked G1.

"..." The Twelfths were quiet at this, before Twelfth Red stepped up.

"The victor is just!" He said. "Even if I may die, I will still slay evil."

"Let's run! You'll get caught up in this at this rate." Said Yuno.

"...Ugh…" I think my mind just had a brain fart.

"Ready or not!" Shouted all 5 of them, running at us.

"G1!" I shouted.

G1 used quicksilver stopping time. He walked over to me and brought me out of the effect.

"Any ideas?" Asked G1.

"He left his diary back there… we could shoot that. Not to mention the fact that we could probably tell who it is based off of the fact he's… you know… blind." I said.

"Alright." He said.

G1 returned to his position and de-quicksilvered.

"The real one is the second from the left!" I shouted, pulling my phone out.

The 5 shuffled around, so that thing I just said proved pointless.

Yuno bent down and picked something up, she stood up and ran at the 5.

"Hey wait!" I shouted.

"Are you going to bet your life in a one-in-five chance?" asked Tsubaki.

"She's fine…" Said G1, knowing what was going on… well so did I but I had to play the part I was given.

Yuno showed the 5 a rock. "Look at this!" She said, before throwing the rock behind her back, the rock spinning into a side rail and making a noise. Twelfth Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Green looked at the opposite direction, the one Yuno wanted them to look at, while Twelfth Red turned his head at where the noise came from.

"You've got great ears." Said Yuno, before swinging her axe at Twelfth's neck.

The attack hit it's mark, Twelfth flying backwards in slow motion.

"You're strong... " He said. "You're the just one…"

"Oh… so it was the second one from the left." Said Yuno.

I looked at the Twelfth's diary, a voice resonating from it's speakers.

" _19:07 - The Twelfth, Hirasaka Yomotsu, dies. Dead End._ " It said, before the timer on the bomb went off, an explosion going off close to us.

G1 just stared at the diary, before shooting it… repeatedly.

"Stupid bomb stole my kill…" He said.

"Wasn't it Yuno's though?" I asked, raising a hand up.

It was at this moment Yuno fell to her knees. I ran over to her and caught her.

"Hey… hey, hey, hey. Yuno stay with me, you okay?" I asked.

'She's warm…' I thought. 'And not in that kind of way, more like a sickly kind of way.'

"Impressive Second." Said Tsubaki. "That's plenty."

"Okay, I believe that takes care of that…" Said G1. "We can leave now right?"

I turned my head to see the gate being closed.

"Wait a sec…" I began before being ripped away from Yuno. "Yuno!"

"Brycie…?" Yuno asked tiredly.

"Really!? You REALLY wanted to do this!?" Asked G1. "I'll make you regret tha-"

It was at this moment G1 was hit with some… VERY powerful tranquilizer.

G1 slumped over into the follower's arms, he wasn't moving.

"Tsubaki! What the fuck!?" I exclaimed, struggling against my human restraints.

"You still don't get it, Bryce?" Said Tsubaki. "You two are about to die."

"I was going to get rid of the First, the Second, and the fourth all at once, using Ninth as bait…" Said Tsubaki. "But he ruined everything!"

Tsubaki slammed her foot on what was Twelfth's diary, a bullet hole still present on the item.

I glared at Tsubaki.

"When I see you again after I get out of the immediate area… you better HOPE, that I didn't find what I'm looking for." I said.

Tsubaki smirked. "We'll see." She said.

Then… she kissed me… Yeah, there is no getting passed this one. And I think she forced a bit of tongue into that as well.

Tsubaki pulled away, a trail of saliva- yeah, she did, she forced some tongue in that.

"So, with this, my dead end should finally be gone." Said Tsubaki, handing one of her followers the pipe she was holding for a whopping 49 seconds (I counted!), as she opened up her diary.

"What? How come!?" Asked Tsubaki, her hands shaking.

I then heard the sounds of death, destruction and a pissed Yuno.

"Don't you dirty, Brycie!" She shouted.

Yuno brought the axe up to swing at Tsubaki.

"DIE!" She shouted, swinging the axe down.

Ooh! ...That's a hand… that's a dismembered hand… well sh*t…

Yuno slowly walked towards me before handing me her phone.

"Brycie… Take this." She said, the sounds of Tsubaki screaming about loosing her hand being our background music.

"Run, Brycie…" Yuno said, before pushing me off the railing.

As I hit the ground, I let out a groan of pain **.**

"Over there! Get him!" I heard the shouts of the followers.

"Oh come on!" I yelled, running as fast as I could.

* * *

"Did you find him over there!?" Asked one of the followers.

"No, have you checked under here yet?" Asked the other.

I safely was able to avoid detection till I got to an area that was safe for me to hide in and plan out my next move.

I looked through both my diary and Yuno's, scanning every entree.

"This is a bad spot…" I said to myself.

I turned my head to the right, an object catching my attention.

"It's not what I'm looking for, but it'll help." I said to myself, picking up the ball.

As I observed the item, I looked at the area where it was and found… what I was looking for below it.

"...Tsubaki… You didn't hope enough." I said, an evil smile growing on my face.

* * *

" _Do you hear me, Bryce?_ " I heard over some kind of intercom system.

" _Soon, the Second will lose her virginity._ " Tsubaki announced.

The screams of no coming from Yuno could be heard from the background.

" _If you want to save her, you had better come out._ " Tsubaki said.

It was at this point that I blocked out the rest of the message, it mainly being comprised of Yuno's cries for them to stop.

"...Tsubaki… I told you…" I said to myself, a message that would soon be told to her. "You should've hopped I didn't find what I was looking for."

I pulled out a necklace from around my neck, a golden shard attached, the one G1 gave me.

I pulled out the item I was looking for, another of these shards.

It flew onto the necklace, it fusing together with the other shard.

I placed the ball in my coat and held the necklace in my right hand, the chain still attached around my neck.

I placed my right hand on top of it, before pulling it away, small amounts of energy flowing from the necklace to my left hand.

When I was done, a symbol was emblazed on my hand.

I clenched my left hand, my body becoming a mass of pixels from the outside, while from my perspective, I was just surrounded by a flurry of pixels.

I let go, blinking to the area up ahead, before going into a full sprint to my target.

The followers who were looking for me turned in alarm, before running after me.

As I reached the area I needed to be at, I decided to show JUST how mad I was.

And what better way, than to kick a wall flying into a bunch of guys while running into the room punching ANOTHER guy in the face, all while the sounds of Godzilla's yell emanating from my person.

"I'd never thought you'd show up, First." Said Tsubaki.

"Brycie…" Said Yuno.

I walked towards Yuno, handing her my jacket and our diaries. I started walking towards Sixth, the ball behind my back.

"I will kill you and become a god..." Said Tsubaki. "And I will erase this filthy world.

"And I warned you… You should've hopped I didn't find what I was looking for." I said, Blinking in front of another follower before Kicking him where the sun don't shine. I blinked back, giving her a smirk.

"W-what!?" She asked in confusion, surprise and you can bet fear!

"See… the thing is, you messed with the wrong guy. So, I'm going to make you regret that." I said.

I walked backwards towards Yuno. "I choose Yuno."

"Damn, really thought youd have picked me…" I heard G1 say behind me.

"...They impaled you into a concrete wall didn't they?" I asked, not turning around.

"No… It's not concrete, it's stone." He responded.

I exhaled, before gripping the ball in my left hand.

"Tell me then… Sixth… Do you bleed?" I asked.

"First…" She shook in rage.

"HEY! Everyone look at this thing!" I shouted, tossing the ball into the air.

Tsubaki realized too late what was happening, and also forgot she didn't have a hand right now.

I quickly pulled one of the throwing knives off of there sheaths on my sides and threw it at her diary.

Needless to say, it was a direct hit.

The ball bounced off the wall behind Tsubaki and rolled up to her.

"Why…" She asked. "Why now?"

"It's too late…" Tsubaki said as she disappeared from existence.

I walked over to G1, he was still impaled into the wall.

"...You good now?" I asked.

"...wait...give me a sec… almost… I'm good now." He said, pushing himself off the wall and removing the impailments as his wounds healed.

"Now then, to anyone who wants to get in our way…" I motioned to G1, who opened up his guitar case as Rebellion shown off moon light. "They deal with him." I said.

I felt Yuno grab onto my back, she was shaking.

"Brycie…" She said.

I turned around and embraced her.

"...I'm sorry I took so long." I said.

* * *

So me, Yuno and G1 returned to Yuno's place to put her to sleep, I was with G1 in the backyard.

"...So you found it?" Asked G1.

"Yeah." I said, showing him the necklace.

"I see…" He said.

We looked up, the moon was full tonight… I think.

"Yukki…" I heard Yuno behind us. She was a bit away but not too much.

"Hey Yun- wait… oh no…" I said the last part to myself.

"What do you mean oh no?" G1 quietly asked me.

"Who are you?" Asked Yuno. Her face getting angrier. "Where is Yukki?"

"Bryce… What's happening?" asked G1.

"What have you done with my Yukki!?" Yelled Yuno, pulling the axe from the cult out.

"I was afraid of this…" I said, grimly. "The dimension is bleeding back in…"

"What do you mean by that!?" Asked G1.

"G1, Yamato, NOW!" I shouted, pointing at him. "And do you still have the magnum I asked you to hold onto?"

"Yeah… why?" Asked G1.

"Give it." I said, extending my hand out.

G1 placed the gun in my hand. I pulled the slider back, arming the gun.

Yuno had an enraged look on her face, she sprinted into a run at us.

I was firing shots off my magnum at her, aiming for her legs.

"Give me YukkI!" She shouted, closing the distance.

"G1!" I shouted.

"It's open!" He said, pulling me into the rift his sword made.

I fired a shot into Yuno's leg, she couldn't move much but she threw the axe at me.

I clenched my left fist, my body becoming a mass of pixels as the axe safely flew through me… and right into G1's back.

I reformed as the portal closed, the look on Yuno's face being one of unsettled vengeance.

"OW MY BACK!" Shouted G1, as the axe stabbed his back.

"Sorry, was saving own skin!" I shouted at the guy.

"It's fine, it's fine…" He said.

We soon landed… I honestly don't know where we landed.

"Oww…. I am never doing that again and landing on solid ground." I said, standing up.

G1 looked around, before looking at me.

"You, explain, NOW!" He said.

"*Sigh* So here's how it works… When I find either a shard or get to a point in time where the universe doesn't want me there anymore, it starts to bleed itself back in." I said. "See… if I don't leave by the time the window TO leave is open for… I am erased and reform as the person who I took the place of. IE: Yukiteru."

"Anyways, I brought you to a dimension where there's another shard. I followed the energy source your necklace gave off and scanned the dimensions based off of that. This one was the closet." said G1. "Oh! Right…"

G1 walked over to a guy, I looked down at myself.

So nothing really looks… different. Except for my M6, that looks like what it would look like during the industrial revolution.

G1 walked back holding a flask before handing it to me.

"...What's this? You do realize I CAN'T Drink alcohol right?" I asked.

"I do." He said, before opening the flask and tilting it upside down, it's contents pouring onto the ground…

...It hasn't emptied yet…

"So let me get this straight… you got me a flask, that you made so it never runs out of the contents… and said contents…" I looked at the liquid pouring out of the flask. A carbonated red met my eyes. "From the looks of it, mountain dew: code red."

"Yes." He said.

"...If I was gay, I would've glomped you so hard right now." I said.

G1 gave me a look.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't. Anyways, I gotta go and… Oh!" He began. "Move back a bit please."

I took 5 steps back, G1 waved goodbye before smirking as a freaking TRAIN road by me.

...I just realized I was standing on the tracks…

As the train passed, G1 was gone. I turned around and thought to myself.

"...Now what?"

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter… sorry about the wait again, but I feel this was worth it.**

 **AND HOLY SHIT! 5000 WORDS!? That's the most I've EVER put into a single chapter.**

 **Anyways, now that Bryce is in a different universe, where will he go from here.**

 **So, please leave a review, it means a lot, and it helps me improve my stories. And Until next time…**

 **Alt+F4**


	7. Prologue 3: You just made my SHIT-LIST!

**(Author's Note)**

 **...Holy shit…**

 **SO! ...it's been a while! Why did I say that, they know this… I think. Unless they're reading this after this has gone up for the first time.**

 **Anyways! So, going to finish the prologue Arc before moving onto the 3rd one… and then once that's done, saying where Arc 4 technically resides.**

 **...Oh boy, this'll be fun…**

 **Anyways, onto the story! ...Fucking finally.**

 **I do not own Fire Emblem. The property is owned by Nintendo. I only own my OC. Any other references to things outside of Fire Emblem are owned by their respective companies or person. Please support the official thing.**

* * *

"All right, Bryce. Let's go in there together. I'll help as much as possible." Said Elise, as we stood in front of a pair of giant black doors, each being ornamented by golden patterns. "This is our father we're talking about. He has to forgive you right?"

"Yeah… Everything gonna be fine..." I said, completely out of it. I blinked, as if hoping I wouldn't be in front of the doors. It seems the laws of space time have different priorities… The hell are the laws of space time? I stared at the set before taking a deep breath. The action resulted in me swallowing the saliva forming in my mouth.

' _Okay… let's see… calming the nerves… Uh… let's see… Humor! ...I'm good at that… I think…'_ I tried to mentally calm myself down, as I took another look at the doors just a few steps away from me, before a thought decided to metaphorically kick those doors down, both calming me down, and make me try to contain my giggles. _'...Is it just me, or does dad have a serious case of Overcompensation…?'_

I started chuckling, before catching myself, as Elise looked my way.

"Bryce?" Elise asked, tilting her head.

"It's nothing… just calming my nerves…" I said, releasing the breath I didn't realize I was holding for so long. "You ready?"

Elise playfully frowned. "I think I should be the one asking you." She said, before turning back to the door, as I followed suit. "All right. Deep Breath, and… here we go."

As soon as Elise finished those words, and took another breath to string together another line of dialogue, the sounds of our Dad's laughter filled our ears.

"It sounds like he's with someone." Said Elise, before I rolled my eyes, responding with a deadpanned statement.

"Well, it's either that, or he realized the invention of sliced bread…" I said, deadpanning.

"Maybe we should come back…" Said Elise, as I nodded. We didn't get far in our turn away from the door, as the King's voice rang out.

"Hrmph! Who's there!?" His voice bounced off the walls, as I felt a metaphorical sweatdrop slid down my face, and stop in place.

"Oh! Sorry to bother you father…" Elise said, looking down.

"Yes, we apologize if this is… a bad time." I said, clenching my teeth at what I knew was coming next.

"What do you two want?" Called it. I felt the sweatdrop finally… well drop, as I composed myself.

"Father, we're here to apologize." Said Elise, before whispering to me. "Right, Bryce?"

"...To be fair, Elise insisted on coming with me." I said, giving Elise a side look that said 'Play along please'. "I'm sorry for questioning you." I let out the rest of the air I had inhaled, feeling myself calm down a bit, but not entirely, as I awaited his answer.

It was maybe a few seconds… maybe longer. I dunno, it probably felt a lot longer than it should've been. As this time that I honestly don't know how long it was passed, he proceeded to utter 3 words. "You may enter." He said, as I felt a relief wash over me, as I turned to Elise, ushering her before me.

As we entered the rooms, I felt my eyes look around the room, before landing on the King, as I realized no one else was in the room. At least… no one I could see.

"Bryce… you disobeyed a direct order from me." He said, his face seeming stuck in an unpleasant look, as if someone disfigured his face and left it healing with metal articles keeping his face looking the same, so when he was healed, his face would always look that way. "Ordinarily, you would not be alive."

"I figured as much." I said, looking down.

"No, Father, I can explai-!" Elise was cut off by our Father, as his face someone became MORE menacing.

"SILENCE!" He bellowed, as she shut up instantly, holding back her tears surprisingly well. "As you are my child, Bryce, I shall grant you some leeway." He said, his face going back to normal, if the disfigured mess it normally was in is called normal. "I have something in mind for you… A mission. If you complete this task successfully. I will pardon your crime in full."

I looked up, my eyes wide open and eyebrows raised. "Really? ...What sort of mission do you have in mind?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There is an abandoned fortress perched on the hoshiden border." Said the king, as I composed myself a bit better. "I wish to see if the building there remains serviceable. You are to battle to the site and inspect the premises. No battle is to be required."

"Do you understand? I won't tolerate disappointment twice…" He said, his eyes piercing into my soul, awaiting my answer.

I nodded, understanding what I needed to do. "Yes, Father. It shall be done." I said.

* * *

"Darling, are you sure you're going to be okay out there? I don't like this..." Asked Camilla, as everyone else stood in the room.

"I'll be fine. It's just recon, nothing that'll get me hurt. Father even said, battle shouldn't be necessary." I responded, leaning against the wall.

"You're acting rather casual about all this, Bryce." Said Leo.

"Your point?" I asked, gesturing to him. "It's more attempting to keep myself from pacing around, as the adrenaline is finally starting to settle down."

"It isn't like father to be so forgiving." Leo said, as I stood straight. Bye wall, it was nice leaning on you.

"Well… I guess I wouldn't know. Since most of my life I've been stuck in that castle out in the middle of nowhere." I said, looking dead at Leo.

"That's enough, Leo!" Elise but in. "Don't be so worried all the time, sheesh." Leo just rolled his eyes, as Elise continued. "And don't even try to scare Bryce before his first mission!" Elise finished this with a firm slap upside the head.

"Hey! That's not necessary." Said Leo, rubbing his neck.

"To be fair, he wouldn't of succeeded." I said, moving my hands to my side. "Guys, look. It's recon. There is NO need for you to give concern. Besides, I'll have Gunter and Felicia join me, so I'll be fine. That's already enough people for a mission such as this."

"Still, it is on the hoshiden border." Said Xander, as Camilla heard this, she seemed to get a bit more forward.

"I suppose I'll just have to come along. That way I'll know Bryce will be safe." Said Camilla.

I rolled my eyes. "Real subtle of you sis." I deadpanned, before smiling. "Seriously, I'll be fine. Like, come on, what are the ACTUAL chances of something like… oh, I dunno, me falling off a destroyed bridge going to be, or running into said Hoshidens in an abandoned fortress."

"Depends on how close to said border though." Responded Camilla.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Said a voice as we turned to see a man in that just screamed 'I haven't seen sunlight in all of my life' as his skin was a sickly white.

"To which part?" I asked.

"To her coming with you." He responded.

"Why never not, Iago?" Asked Camilla.

"Lady Camilla, King Garon intends this expedition as a test of his top advisor, I've been tasked with coordinating this mission. He would like to know whether or not Prince Bryce is worthy..." Began Iago. "After all, he IS apart of the royal lineage. Therefore, your assistance would simply muddy the results."

"Well, there's that." I said, turning to Camilla. "You heard the man, I'll be fine doing such a mission on my own."

"Not all by yourself, Bryce." Said the king, as I turned to him quickly, startled a tad bit.

"Father! I didn't see you there!" I said, composing myself better.

"Rest assured, I don't intend to send you out there completely defenseless." Said Garon, as a man in only armour walked into the room. He looked at me, before turning to the king.

"...Milord." He said, before turning back to us. His stare just gave me this 'This feels WRONG' kind of sensation.

"This is Hans. He is a veteran warrior and will ensure no trouble befalls you." Said Garon, as I looked at the man wearily.

"..." I remained silent, looking Hans over. Something about him didn't really give him a trustworthy feel to him… then again, neither did Father and Iago.

"Hmm…" Xander said, before walking over to me. He leaned in, whispering to me. "I'd be weary of that man, Bryce…"

"He DOES give off an aura of the 'Do nut trust' variety…" I whispered back, not moving my mouth, a trick I picked up on whilst being bored in the castle I called my home for, in my own opinion, 'Way too fucking long'.

"He's a criminal. A murderer and a scoundrel. I arrested him myself, years ago…" Xander whispered. "Father seems to think he's rehabilitated, but I'm not so sure."

"That said, he is a formidable soldier." Xander whispered, giving me the warnings I needed.

"I see…" I said, my head tilting a bit to the side as I felt Hans' eyes on me.

* * *

After taking our journey across the land of Nohr, we arrived at the Bottomless Canyon, I hesitantly crossed the bridge in front of us, as I looked down below me.

"So this is the bottomless canyon…" I said to myself. "...If it truly is bottomless, then I shouldn't worry about the inevitable slam into the ground if I fall…"

"I truly despise this place. Something about the land here just isn't right." Said Gunter. "The sky here is always dark and foreboding. And Lightning strikes all who fly across."

"Clearly this is a place us mortals were never meant to enter. Normally we'd go around…" Began Gunter. "But the fort King Garon want's surveyed is right over there."

"Well, as it stand now, I'd prefer to be stuck in free fall for eternity then stuck in that fortress for the same amount of time." I said, looking around. "Plus, there's probably someone looking for a new home that just so happens to compliment his addiction to child murdering. The lightning also would help for dramatic effect."

"...There are times I worry about you, milord." Said Gunter, as he looked at me funny.

"I have had nothing but time in that fortress. You have a lot of time to think, and a lot of time to repress some thoughts you've deemed a bit… _too_ _dark_." I said, slowing down near the end as I started seeing the fort ahead…

"...Anyone else seeing this?" I asked.

"Blast! Looks like this fort isn't as abandoned as we thought." Said Gunter, as we saw hoshidan warriors running up, taking positions. "Why the devil is this place crawling with hoshidans?"

"Hold on! Do not advance any farther, soldiers of Nohr!" Said one of the hoshidans.

"Crossing that bridge is a violation of our border treaty." Said the man who seemed to be in charge. "Turn back at once, or we'll be forced to attack!"

"What should we do?" Asked Felicia.

"Nothing, we turn around and leave. We're here for recon, nothing else. I don't want a fight on our hands right now." I said, speaking a bit loudly around the last part, starting to turn around.

"Wise decision, lord Bryce." Said Gunter, before I saw Hans smirk.

"Who asked you, old man?" Asked Gunter, as my eyes widened in realization. I reached for my sword, but was shoved to the side, as Gunter ran forward and attacked the nearby Hoshidan warrior.

"Ah ha ha! Die Scumbags!" Shouted Hans.

"HANS! WHAT THE FUCK!?" I shouted, drawing my sword.

"You'll… pay for this!" The leader shouted, as I got into a defensive position.

"HANS! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US!" I shouted, as Hans just laughed.

"Speak for youself, weakling." Said Hans.

"Oh you just made my SHIT-list!" I shouted, before remembering the battle at hand.

"Soldiers of Hoshido, hear me! Do not leave a single Nohrian alive!" Shouted the leader.

 _ **PLAYER PHASE**_

"Well… this just went from zero to fucking a hundred." I said, as Hans ran into battle. I directed Gunter and Felicia away from Hans. "Look, right now, we need to take care of these soldiers. Defeating their Captain is probably the best route to take first."

"After that… seize the fort." I said, looking down. "...I don't want to do this… but it seems Hans made the choice for me…"

I ran over to a spot I felt energy seep from. It was the same kind like the one before when we were fighting… more… hoshidans… Okay, I am not making a good impression right now.

I slammed my left hand onto the nexus of energy, as what seemed like rocks floated towards the area in front of me and made a bridge directly towards the fort. Leaving the area we needed to travel to finish the fight a lot less.

"What!? That was a dragon viel!" Shouted one of the Hoshidans.

"Bingo!" I shouted closing the distance to one as I parried his attack and slammed the guard of my sword into his gut, knocking him out.

"Damn you!" Shouted the leader as I rolled to the side, Gunter riding in on his horse as he charged the leader.

"Milord!" I turned to see Felicia run towards me, before casting some healing magic.

"Thanks." I said, before turning to look at the closing in other troops. "...Great, more work."

I quickly sprinted towards them, rolling away from an attack before slashing at one of the Hoshidans, as the first one dropped, two more followed due to my blade. I turned to the last one, spinning my sword in my hand.

"Kill them!" The Leader shouted, starting to have trouble with Gunter.

I quickly knocked the last one out before turning to my left, seeing Hans seemingly run away.

"...Imma kill the bastard once this is done." I said, looking at his retreat before quickly turning to the immediate threat, a sword being swung at my neck.

I brought my blade to block, before slamming my left palm into the Hoshidan's chest, his body flying backwards.

"Hya!" I swung my sword at him, finishing him out.

I turned over to Gunter, running beside him as we charged the leader. Gunter blocked the incoming swing, as I thrust my blade at his neck. This guy seemed to have some quick reflexes as he deflected my attack and went for one of his own.

I blocked this attack, as Gunter charged the Leader, knocking off balance and dealing the finishing blow.

At the sight of their leader's defeat the remaining Hoshidans charged us, seemingly planning on taking us down.

I backed up, as Gunter made quick work of the charging group.

I walked up to the fort, before looking around.

"...I think we did it." I said, looking back to them.

 _ **STAGE COMPLETE!**_

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind…" I said, looking around us. "But, at least we've completed our mission."

Gunter nodded, before we turned to look towards the sound of running feet. It turns out, three hoshidans were here. The one in the center of the 3 spoke up after a moment of silence. "You're the leader of these troops? Pah. You're nothing more than a mere boy." Said the man, as I tensed, drawing my sword.

"...So… Who might you be?" I asked, gripping the handle.

"My name is Saizo." He answered. "I've come to claim your life."

"...Can we not?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, before turning to Gunter and Felicia. "We're not out of the woods yet!"

"Destroy them!" Shouted Saizo, as he ran towards me, I got into a stance in preperation.

"I won't allow it!" Shouted a familiar voice, as a man on a horse ran into the battle, blocking the incoming strike.

"What!? This must be there real commander…" Saizo said, looking at the newcomer.

At closer inspection… "Xander!?" I asked, looking up at the man on the horse.

"What's going on here, Bryce?" Asked Xander as we looked at the Hoshidans.

"Well, we got here, and found it was under there control." I began. "We were _Planning_ on leaving then and there, before Hans ran and attacked them. Leaving us with no choice but to seize the fort."

I turned to see Leo, Camillia and Elise run up to us. I felt a small smile form on my face.

"We've arrived just in time." Said Leo, walking up to me. "Your luck never runs out, does it, brother?"

"Are you alright? I was so worried about you." Said Camillia, as she hovered towards me.

"We're all here for you, Bryce." Said Elise, as she joined them.

"I'm fine, and your timing couldn't be any better." I said, before turning around. "But uh… If you haven't noticed… we may have a problem."

"Who dares attack my beloved Bryce? I'll have their heads on a platter!" Shouted Camillia.

"Well, most of them are already on the ground… and then there's those guys." I said, pointing to the current issue.

Camillia instantly flew over to the two stationed further away, instantly wiping them out.

"...Oh… that's… slightly terrifying." I said, looking at Camillia's ruthlessness.

"Oh yeah, you've never seen her on the battlefield before!" Said Elise, as she smiled.

"This is not going well…" Said Saizo, as he looked at all of us.

"What was your first guess?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Almost immediately, someone burst out of the foliage, running towards Saizo. "Saizo! What's wrong? What's our status?" She asked.

"I misjudged the situation, we're outnumbered." Said Saizo. "Kagero, do we have anyone else on the way?"

"Affirmative." Said Kagero. "Lord Ryoma is right behind me."

"Ahh… then I think this battle is as good as won." Said Saizo, as I gripped my sword.

"It looks like more Hoshidan reinforcements are on their way." Said Xander.

"Indeed, what shall we do?" Asked Leo.

"Well, Bryce is safe, and the fort's condition has been evaluated." Said Xander. "There's no reason to engage Hoshido further at this point. Bryce, you take the lead with Gunter."

"Right!" I said, turning to the man in question. "Let's go."

We turned around and ran towards the bridge. We stopped soon however, as it seemed we were missing someone.

"...Gunter, Have you seen felicia?" I asked. "She was here a second ago."

"I'm sure she's right behind us." Said Gunter, as I was soon on guard, feeling uneasy. "Now hurry up. I can't stand being on this bridge a moment longer."

"Yeah… Let's go." I said. We weren't given time to actually START moving forward, as Hans ran towards us.

"Don't worry - you won't have to stand there much longer." Said Hans, as I clenched my sword.

"Hans!" I shouted.

"What is the meaning of this?" Asked Gunter.

"Less talk. More Death." Said Gunter, smirking. Me on the other hand… my eyes had widened, as I brought my sword up into a defensive stance.

Hans sprinted at Gunter, giving him no time to react as he attacked with his axe. The result was of Gunter falling through a fresh hole in the bridge, down into the abyss below.

I stood looking over where he fell. I felt my rage building, before turning to look at Hans. "Hans…! He was your ally!" I shouted. "What the ACTUAL FUCK!?"

"Aww… did I knock your babysitter into the ditch?" Asked Hans mocking me.

"Here - you can meet up with him at the bottom!" Shouted Hans, running at me.

I felt an anger run deep inside me, as I raised my left arm, the limb transforming into some weird spear thing.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I shouted, bringing it to my side.

"What!? What kind of... freak... are you?" Asked Hans, as he looked at me with fear in his eyes.

I sprinted at him, feeling different parts of me change, as I attacked with a ferocity that I had never known I had.

"It can't be…" Hans said, backing up.

"I want ANSWERS, Hans!" I shouted, what seemed like icey steam kept swirling around where my feet were. "Why are you doing this!? Why the everloving FUCK did you provok the Hoshidans!?"

"And why did you kill Gunter!?" I finished, expecting an answer right this second.

"Just following orders…" Said Hans. "King Garon's orders."

"...What?" I asked, taking a step back.

Hans just turned around and ran. I started to run after him, but the sword in my hand was suddenly engulfed by a purple mist as I was pulled into the air, before dragged down towards the abyss below.

I kept spinning around, trying to get myself into a position I could use to possibly slow my descent, before I heard a voice all to familiar.

"My kin, my gods, my blood…" Said the voice. "Dragons grant me strength! Great Moro. I beseech you!"

The was flashes of white light, before I felt something impact my side, and I lost consciousness.

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Sorry again about the wait on this. Exams and Performance Tasks are coming up in school, so I've been preoccupied.**

 **Anyways, until next time.**

 **ALT+F4**


End file.
